


Adventskalender

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: (Meine) Teile eines Adventskalenders.(Die restlichen Parts wurden von Freunden geschrieben ...)





	1. 1. Dezember: Regeln (Haugvad/Stöckl)

7 Regeln, für Sex mit dem Physio

Regeln Nummer 1: Diskretion wahren  
Alexander versicherte sich jedes Mal, dass ihn niemand bemerkte, wenn er nachts aus seinem Hotelzimmer schlich und an der Tür des Physiotherapeuten klopfte. Es war nicht so, dass Alexander sich dafür schämte seinen, sich beim Anblick von Lars immer weiter aufbauenden Begierden nachzugeben, aber dennoch wollte er nicht ertappt werden und sich dann von Clas anhören müssen, dass wohl auch er dem Charme eines Haugvads verfallen wäre …  
Dabei war er dem Charme des norwegischen Physiotherapeuten tatsächlich hoffnungslos verfallen und es hatte, nach dieser Erkenntnis auch nicht mehr wirklich lange gedauert, bis die Spannung zwischen ihnen nicht mehr auszuhalten gewesen war. Lars schien es auch gespürt zu haben. Der Physio hatte schließlich auch den ersten Schritt gemacht und die Massage in etwas … anderes verwandelt.  
Und seitdem hatten sie Sex.  
Fantastischen Sex.  
Aber dennoch gab Alexander sich nicht der Illusion hin, dass es zwischen ihnen etwas Besonderes oder das er gar der Einzige wäre, der diese Sonderbehandlung von Lars genießen dürfte …  
Es war nur Sex.  
„Du bist spät, Stöckl.“, die filz grauen Augen des Physiotherapeuten funkelten fast schon anklagend im Halbdunkel des nächtlichen Ganges, als Lars nun die Tür einen Spalt weit öffnete. „Lass mich rein.“, der Österreicher drückte sanft die Tür auf und trat an Lars hinein in das Zimmer, „Ich bin für Sex hier und nicht für Vorwürfe.“  
„So ungeduldig ...“, langsam schloss Lars die Tür, stieß sich dann in einer eleganten Bewegung von der dünnen Sperrholztür ab und ließ den weißen Bademantel fallen. Alexander konnte nur starren, als der jüngere Norweger sich mit der Eleganz einer Raubkatze und dem Blick eines Jägers auf ihn zubewegte. Die langen Finger streiften Alexanders Wange, der Daumen strich hauchzart über die schmalen Lippen des Österreichers und seine filz grauen Augen verdunkelten sich vor Lust, als Alexander nun über die Fingerspitze leckte.

Regeln Nummer 2: Lass dich nicht erwischen  
Alles hätte perfekt sein können, wenn Lars sich hätte benehmen können.  
Oh nein, der Physiotherapeut hatte perfekte Manieren und mit seinem Lächeln, dass den schiefen Zahn enthüllte, brachte er auch die kältesten Herzen zum Schmelzen. Aber, gleichzeitig war Lars unglaublich berührungsafin und es schien ihn auch nicht zu stören, dass sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit befanden.  
Lars' Hand während einer Siegerehrung auf seinem Hintern, das feste Fleisch knetend.  
Lars' Lippen auf seinen, nachdem der Norweger ihn gegen die Wand des Containers gedrängt hatte.  
Lars, wie er in der engen Toilettenkabine vor ihm kniete.  
Es war ein Wunder, dass sie noch nicht ertappt worden waren.  
Ein wahres Wunder.

Regel Nummer 3: Gehe nach dem Sex  
„Oh man ...“, Alexander streckte sich und stöhnte leise auf, als seine Muskeln auf diese gewisse angenehme Art und Weise ihre Existenz kund taten, „Ich kann nicht mehr ...“ „Wirst du etwa alt?“, die filz grauen Augen funkelten amüsiert und die Matratze bewegte sich nun leicht, als Lars sich neben ihn sinken ließ. „War ein langer Tag ...“, murmelte Alex verschlafen und zog den warmen, nackten Körper des Physiotherapeuten näher zu sich, bevor er die Augen schloss.

Mondlicht fiel durch einen Spalt im hastig zugezogenen Vorhang und tauchte das Zimmer in silbriges Licht. Schatten schienen über die Wände zu huschen und in den dunklen Ecken zu verschwinden, als Alexander plötzlich hochschreckte. Die Reste eines Alptraums, bereits halb vergessen, aber noch immer furchterregend, trieben träge durch seinen schlaftrunkenen Verstand und sein Herz schlug ihm noch immer bis zum Hals, „Was ...“ „Will schlafen ...“, eine müde Stimme erklang neben ihn, gedämpft durch das Kissen,in welches das Gesicht gepresst wurde, aber dennoch zuckte Alex zusammen, „Was zum Teufel …?!“  
„Alex ...“, die Matratze bewegte sich, als Lars sich nun verschlafen aufsetzte und den Österreicher müde musterte, „Weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist?“ „Äh ...“, Alexander starrte den nackten, in hartes, silbriges Licht getauchten Physio für einen Moment sprachlos an, aber Lars seufzte und vergrub sich nun wieder unter der Decke, „Leg dich wieder hin … Ich bin müde.“ Alexander zögerte, aber schließlich legte er sich doch wieder hin, sorgsam darauf achtend, dass er den Norweger neben sich nicht berührte. Aber dennoch konnte er die Wärme des großen Körpers neben sich überdeutlich spüren und irgendwie war das Gefühl zwar ungewohnt, aber dennoch beinahe … angenehm.  
Am nächsten Morgen sprachen sie nicht darüber.  
Verloren niemals ein Wort über diese Nacht.  
Und machten so weiter, wie bisher.  
Heimlich und verstohlen.

Regel Nummer 4: Keine Kosenamen.  
Lars und Anders hatten sich gestritten.  
Nun ja, eigentlich war es wohl nur ein kleiner Bruderzwist, ein Missverständnis zwischen den Zwillingen oder etwas, dem niemand große Bedeutung beimessen würde. Aber, Alexander wusste, wie sehr Lars diese Meinungsverschiedenheiten mitzunehmen pflegten. Er bekam es meistens selber zu spüren, waren Lars wütende Küsse doch alles andere als sanft und der Sex ruppig und fordernd.  
Aber, Alexander genoss dennoch jede Sekunde, denn ein wütender Lars war einfach heiß.  
Dieses Mal war es aber anders gewesen, die Zwillinge hatten gestritten, ein bitteres Wort hatte das andere gegeben und obwohl Lars nicht nachgegeben hatte, hatte Alexander die Verletztheit in den filz grauen Tiefen gesehen, als Lars wortlos den Raum verlassen hatte.  
Alexander hatte erst nicht gewusst, was er tun sollte, aber er fand sich, während Anders selbstzufrieden gegen Clas lehnte und schamlos mit dem Sportchef flirtete … ihn schamlos vor aller Augen verführte, durch die Gänge des Hotels eilen. Der verblassende, abgetretene Teppich dämpfte seine Schritte und die scharfen Schatten der langen, gewundenen Gänge verbargen seine Sorge, als er endlich vor der Tür des Physiotherapeuten zu stehen kam.  
„Geh weg, Alex. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung ...“, erst nach dem dritten Klopfen drang eine, leise Stimme durch die dünne Sperrholztür, an welche die Zimmernummer im fahlen Ganglicht golden schimmerte. „Ich will keinen Sex.“, Alex senkte seine Stimme und legte eine Hand auf die Klinke, „Geht es dir gut?“ Hinter der Tür blieb es still, aber da Lars auch nicht versuchte ihn wegzuschicken, lächelte Alexander nun, „Eselchen, lass mich rein ...“  
„Eselchen?“, der zum ersten Mal laut ausgesprochene Kosename hing schwer zwischen ihnen in der Luft und Alexander fühlte, wie sich seine Wange erwärmten, als Lars den Namen prüfend wiederholte, „Eselchen ...“  
Lars war ein Eselchen.  
Nein, Lars war sein Eselchen.  
Und mit diesem Kosenamen war es, als ob sie eine unsichtbare Grenze in ihrer, nur auf Sex basierenden Beziehung überschritten oder gegen ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz verstoßen hätten. Aber, es interessierte keinen von ihnen.  
Eselchen.

Regel Nummer 5: Nicht kuscheln.  
Alexander verbrachte die Nacht in Lars' Bett.  
Sie sprachen kein Wort.  
Sie hatten keinen Sex.  
Die beiden Männer lagen still unter der Decke, Lars schmiegte sich gegen den großgewachsenen Österreicher und Alex strich sanft über die sonst so warmen Finger, die seltsam kalt und fremd auf seinem Bauch ruhten.  
Sie waren zum ersten Mal einfach nur zusammen und genossen die Nähe, die Wärme und wohl auch den Trost, den sie einander zu spenden wussten. Ihre Lider wurden schwer, der Schlaf drohte sie zu übermannen und nur zu willig ergaben sie sich ihm. Eng umschlungen, die Nähe des anderen genießend.  
Am nächsten Morgen, im hellen Licht des Wintertages, erschien die Nacht unwirklich, fast wie ein Traum. Sie beide schwiegen.

Regel Nummer 6: Keine Eifersucht.  
Alexander knurrte verstimmt, als er Lars über Clas' Schulter hinweg beobachtete. Der Mund des Sportchef bewegte sich, wahrscheinlich sprach er über ihre weiteren Pläne, ein Interview, das Alexander dem NRK geben sollte, oder er berichtete über seine Kinder … Der Österreicher verstand kein kein Wort … hörte nicht zu.  
Nein, er starrte Lars an. Beobachtete argwöhnisch, wie der kleine Prevc viel zu nahe bei ihm stand und wie Lars' Hand sanft über den dünnen Arm des Slowenen strich. Er konnte den Gesichtsausdruck des Physiotherapeuten nur erahnen, aber Domens Mienenspiel war überdeutlich. Der Slowene strahlte, lächelte, lehnte sich wieder mit diesem verdammten verschwörerischen Lächeln zu Lars und legte schließlich seine Hand auf dessen Hüfte.  
Er wusste nicht einmal, wie er dorthin gekommen war, aber plötzlich stand er zwischen Lars und Domen, fast als würde er versuchen Lars vor dem Jüngeren zu beschützen. „Domen, hast du dich mal wieder verlaufen? Daniel ist bei der Siegerehrung … Dort entlang.“ „Alex ...“, Lars wollte sich nun an ihm vorbei drängen, aber Alex umfasste sein Handgelenk und knurrte erneut warnend, „Lars gehört mir!“ Lars schnappte überrascht nach Luft, während Domen nun reichlich verwirrt zwischen den beiden Älteren hin und hersah, bevor er dann wirklich in der, sie umspülenden Menge verschwand.  
„Spinnst du, Alex? Was sollte der Scheiß?“, mit einem ruppigen Ruck hatte Lars seinen Arm befreit und rieb sich nun über das Handgelenk, wo man die blassen, weißen Abdrücke von Alexanders Fingern sehen konnte. „Das sollte ich wohl eher dich fragen!“, nur mit Mühe gelang es Alex seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, während seine sonst so sanften, braunen Augen funkelten eisig, „Domen! Das ist doch noch ein Kind! Nur, weil du mit deinem Bruder … Verdammt ...“ „Plötzlich stört es dich, was ich treibe?“, der schiefe Zahn grub sich in die rote, pralle Unterlippe und die filz grauen Augen blitzten dunkel, aber Alexander schnaubte, plötzlich nur noch müde klingend und mit einem kraftlosen Lächeln, „Natürlich stört es mich! Ich liebe dich, verdammt noch mal!“

Regel Nummer 7: Verliebe dich nicht.

Lars lächelte, „Ich dich auch.“


	2. 3. Dezember: Kopfkino (Bråthen/Haugvads)

Kopfkino  
Clas hatte in letzter Zeit damit begonnen, sich Lars in kompromittierenden Positionen vorzustellen. Das war eigentlich kein guter Zeitvertreib, aber er konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, den Physiotherapeuten, der seinem Biest so ähnlich und gleichzeitig doch so anders war, zu sehen … Wie Lars lächelte … anfasste … beglückte … Er brauchte diese kleinen Zufluchten, um sich abzulenken, von diesem verdammten Arzt.  
Es hatte ziemlich harmlos begonnen.  
Lars in Toms Hasenkostüm.  
Lars in glitzernde Pailletten gehüllt.  
Lars in einem roten Abendkleid … natürlich mit Flipflops.  
Aber, es hatte sich schnell geändert.  
Lars … nackt.  
Einfach nur nackt.  
Zusammen mit Anders.  
Versunken im Liebesspiel.  
In Clas' Bett.  
Und damit hatten die Probleme begonnen.  
Die Vorstellung der nackten Körper … golden glänzend im matten Licht des Schlafzimmers … sich von den schwarzen Kissen abhebend … kam nun ungebeten, sobald er Lars sah. Und damit kamen auch weitere Bilder … Vorstellungen … Fantasien …  
Lars auf den Knien.  
Lars vor ihm auf dem Bett liegend, die Beine willig gespreizt.  
Anders hinter sich.  
Lars gegen die Tür gelehnt.  
Anders kniend zwischen seinen Beinen.  
Lars mit einem Ballknebel in seinem Mund, die sinnlichen Lippen um den roten Ball gelegt …  
Anders eine Reitgerte haltend ...  
Glücklicherweise war Clas erfahren genug, um sich seine Abwesenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber diese lang antrainierte Fähigkeit erreichte langsam aber sicher ihr Limit. Er bemühte sich an den scheinbar richtigen Stellen … wenn der filz graue Blick fragend auf ihn lag … wenn der schiefe Zahn sich in die Unterlippe bohrte … zu nicken und meistens schien sein Gegenüber damit zufrieden zu stellen …  
Also, war Clas eigentlich nicht zu besorgt … Es mochte eine schlechte Angewohnheit sein, aber diese Unart verursachte trotzdem wenigstens keine Probleme.  
Zumindest nicht, bis Clas plötzlich aus dem Schlaf hochschreckte. Eine Stimme … Anders … nein … Lars … oder beide … schien noch nachzuhallen und der Sportchef krümmte sich leicht, als ihm die Worte bewusst wurden, „Verdammt … Härter, Clas! Härter!“ Stöhnend sank Clas zurück in die Kissen und drehte leicht den Kopf, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er die braunhaarige Frau neben sich nicht geweckt hatte.  
Aber Hege schlief ruhig weiter, das schöne, geliebte Gesicht halb abgewandt und in die Schatten, die das Mondlicht hinterließ, getaucht. Ihre langen Wimpern flatterten, als sie tiefer in ihren Traum sank und ihre, im silbernen Mondlicht farblos blassen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem zufrieden Lächeln. Frustriert schloss Clas die Augen und kämpfte gegen die Hitze, welche alleine schon die Gedanken an die verdammten Zwillinge in ihm zu wecken wusste, an. Seine Hand wanderte unter die Decke, streifte in einer beinahe vorsichtigen Geste die bereits wieder aufkeimende Erregung, versteifte sich aber, als Hege leise im Schlaf seufzte und sich zu ihm drehte …  
Vorsichtig befreite er sich aus dem sachten Griff seiner Frau, schlug die Decke zurück und genoss die kühle des Schlafzimmers auf seiner erhitzten Haut. Leichter Wind wehte durch das gekippte Fenster, spielte mit den langen Vorhängen und strich mit kalten Fingern über den erhitzten Körper des Sportchefs. Er schloss, das sanfte Streicheln genießend und die erlösende Kühle herbei sehnend, die Augen, seufzte dann aber frustriert, vermochten die kalten Finger doch auch nicht, das brennende, fiebrige Verlangen in Clas zu löschen und die Hitze zu vertreiben.  
Es war eine Sache, sich in harmlose, kleine Fantasien zu flüchten, um diese wunderschöne Kreatur … und auch Anders … nicht zu erwürgen, aber von Lars und Anders zu träumen … von den Zwillingen auf diese Art und Weise zu träumen, war dann doch eine ganz andere Sache.  
Das Haus lag im Dunkeln, nur die Nachtlichter der Kinder warfen ihr goldenes Licht auf den dunklen Flur, aber Clas blieb nicht, wie sonst immer an den Türen stehen und sah nach seinen schlafenden Kindern. Er lief an den Türen vorbei und öffnete dann beinahe dankbar die Tür zum Badezimmer.  
Der Spiegel, auf dem einige Muscheln geklebt worden waren, zeigte ihm sein müdes Gesicht. Die blauen Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und dunkle Schatten zeigten sich darunter, zogen sich bis auf die stoppeligen Wangen. Seufzend stellte Clas den Wasserhahn an und spritzte sich das herrlich kühle Wasser ins Gesicht, bevor er dann erneut den Kopf hob und einen weiteren Blick in den Spiegel wagte.  
So konnte es nicht weitergehen.  
Die blauen Augen, die Clas mahnend musterten, schienen nicht mehr ihm zu gehören, als der Sportchef nun die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammenpresste. Der Traum war eine Warnung gewesen … ein mentaler Rauchmelder, bevor das Feuer auflodern würde, wenn er sich weiterhin … seinen kleinen Fantasien hingeben würde. Und, das konnte er nicht zulassen, er würde sich beherrschen müssen. Er stand doch wohl weit über seinen tierischen Begierden … Nein, darüber stand er nicht … das war ein Irrglaube, dem er bereits einmal aufgesessen war … Aber, er hatte Hege … Er hatte Anders … beide so unterschiedlich und doch wussten sie beide, wie sie ihn befriedigen konnten.  
Warum sollte er also die Zwillinge wollen?  
Warum sollte er wollen, dass Lars und Anders in seinem Bett wären?

Clas hatte nur eine Sache vergessen.  
Eine kleine Tatsache.  
Er bekam immer, was er wollte.

Seufzend schloss Clas die Augen und versuchte die Bilder, die nur in seinem Kopf existierten … die nur Fantasie waren … zu verdrängen. Aber, die Bilder der Zwillinge blieben … ihre perfekten Körper … nackt, wie irgendein grausamer Gott sie geschaffen hatte, verfolgten ihn …  
Tag und Nacht.  
„Willst du das?“  
Lars' Stimme.  
Der schiefe Zahn bohrte sich in die Unterlippe.  
„Willst du uns?“  
Anders' Stimme.  
Die tief blauen Augen funkelten herausfordernd.  
„Wie willst du uns? Was wirst du mit uns tun?“  
Beide Zwillinge …  
Und genau das, war die Frage.  
Wollte er die Zwillinge?  
Wollte er sich, nach seinem Biest nun auch noch das Eselchen nehmen?  
Ja, er wollte sie.  
Lars und Anders.  
Anders und Lars.  
Gemeinsam in seinem Bett …  
Er wollte die Zwillinge besitzen.  
Einen gegen die Scheibe seines Büros drücken und ihn von hinten in Besitz nehmen …  
Während der andere zwischen den Beinen seines Bruders kniete …  
Er wollte Anders auf den Knien sehen, den vorlauten Mund mit seinem Schwanz gestopft.  
Während Lars von hinten in den Körper, der dem seinen so ähnelte stieß …  
Er wollte sie.  
Und, was er wollte, pflegte er sich zu nehmen.


	3. 5. Dezember: Ausreden ... lassen

Ausreden … lassen  
Ståle war noch niemals so nervös gewesen.  
Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, die Handflächen waren feucht und am liebsten hätte der Snowboarder sich umgedreht und wäre irgendwo in der dichten Menschenmenge der Zuschauer verschwunden. Aber, hinter ihm stand die massigere Gestalt von Frode, der ihm nun beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und mit der freien Hand auf die riesige Videoleinwand deutete, „Guck, da ist dein Daunenfein. Es sieht gar nicht so kükig aus ...“  
Ståle gab nur einen kläglichen Laut von sich, als er die, von einem langen Flug rotfleckigen Wangen seines glücklichen Freundes betrachtet und als der silbrige Blick, der selbst als Projektion nichts von seiner Eindringlichkeit und Schärfe zu verlieren schien, ihn streifte, wirkte der junge Snowboarder wie das sprichwörtliche Kaninchen vor der Schlange … oder in diesem Fall dem Küken.  
„Hat er schon kalte Füße?“, Ståle verdrehte nur die Augen, als nun auch noch die Stimme des Physios erklang, aber Frodes Griff um seine Schulter festigte sich und der Snowboarder war sich sicher, dass sein Bruder nickte. „Hab ich nicht!“, das Bild auf der riesigen Leinwand wechselte, zeigte nun den nächsten Springer und somit schien sich auch endlich der Bann, der auf Ståle lag, zu lösen. Er drehte sich um und musterte die beiden wissend grinsenden Älteren schlecht gelaunt, „Ich habe keine kalten Füße!“ „Ach?“, Lars hob amüsiert eine Braue, „Und warum überprüfst du gerade zum siebten Mal deine Tasche? Ist der Zettel etwa rausgefallen?“ „Weil … Was?!?“, Ståle grollte, legte die Finger fester um das kleine Briefchen und schloss dann seufzend die Augen, „Verdammt … Haugvad!“  
„Du machst das schon ...“, Frode strich seinem kleinen Bruder sanft durch die Haare, „Sei einfach … Mmmmh … du selbst.“ „Das sind ja fantastische Aussichten.“, Lars lachte, „… dann wird das niemals was.“ „Hey!“, Ståle reckte protestierend das Kinn und seine blauen Augen funkelten, „Ich werde ihn einfach fragen!“ Die beiden Älteren schmunzelten nur, als Ståle nun mit hocherhobenem Kopf an ihnen vorbei in Richtung des Exitgates stapfte.

Ståle flankte geschickt über die Werbebanner, welche die Fans von den Athleten trennten und schob sich dann, immer Ausschau nach seinem Daunenfein haltend, durch die Athleten und Betreuer, von denen es auf diesem so beengten Raum nur so zu wimmeln schien. Nach endlos lang erscheinenden Minuten entdeckte er endlich den die hochgewachsene Gestalt des neuen Physios und gleich daneben Fanni, der gerade mit seiner warmen Teamjacke zu kämpfen schien.  
„Du hast nicht in den Wald gepinkelt, oder?“, Fannis grauer Blick war anklagend und er krauste die Nase, als Ståle als Antwort nur mit den Schultern zuckte, „Sandbech … Ich will keine Fotos von deinem Schwanz in der Zeitung sehen … oder bei Instagram!“ „Wollte eben schnell wieder bei dir sein.“, der Snowboarder beugte sich zu Fanni hinunter, und als dieser, wohl einen Kuss erwartend, die Augen schloss, zupfte Ståle stattdessen nur den hohen Kragen der Jacke zurecht. „Daunenfein ...“, seine Hand wanderte über den Ärmel, fand schließlich Fannis kalte Finger und verflocht sie sanft, „Habe ich dir schon gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe?“ „Sandbech ...“, Fanni schnaubte und runzelte die Stirn, „Hast du getrunken? Oder hast du einen Ast auf den Kopf gekriegt?“  
„Nein … Ich wollte dir nur sagen ...“, Ståle verstummte und schien fast schon verzweifelt nach einer Antwort zu suchen, „Fuck ...“ „SANDBECH!“, die grauen Augen umwölkten sich, verfärbten sich kurz dunkel, „Kannst du dich nicht einmal benehmen?“ „Ich wollte nur ...“, Ståle lachte rau und schüttelte in einer hilflosen Geste den Kopf, „Vielleicht hätte ich das doch etwas besser planen sollen … Aber, ich war nie … gut darin. Frode kann das … der hätte bestimmt ne tolle Idee gehabt. Irgendwas mit einem Sonnenuntergang … oder Rosenblättern ...“  
„Was?“, Fanni musterte den Jüngeren verständnislos, „Hast du nun den Verstand verloren?“ „Ich versuche romantisch zu sein, Terrorküken!“, schnaubte Ståle und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „Falls du das überhaupt kennst ...“ „Du bist so romantisch, wie ein Stück nasses Brot.“, urteilte Fanni schnaubend, „Erinnere dich an unseren letzten Jahrestag … Wir waren ...“ „Anders ...“, unterbrach Ståle ihn, „Mach es mir doch nicht so schwer … Es ist eigentlich auch nicht schwer … Ich weiß, wie viel du mir bedeutest … dass ich dein Lächeln mag … Ich weiß, was ich will ...Ich will neben dir aufwachen ...“ „Wenn du Sex so um Sex bettelst ...“, knurrte Fanni mit roten Wangen, aber dieses Mal grinste Ståle, „Ich denke, wenn du mich endlich mal ausreden lässt, dann kriege ich dich freiwillig in mein Bett ...“ „Was?!“, der kleine Skispringer brauste auf und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten, „Ersten, schläfst du in MEINEM Bett … Zweitens ...“  
Der Protest verstummte plötzlich, als Ståle ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen brachte und erst, als der Physio Fanni auf die Schulter tippte, löste der Snowboarder, wenn auch widerwillig den Kuss, „Was?“ Die blauen Augen des Norwegers funkelten, aber der Österreicher seufzte nur, „Kannst du ihn nicht endlich fragen, ob er mit dir gehen will? Ich muss mich um Tande kümmern … und, ihr steht im Weg.“  
„Oh.“, Fannis Augen waren groß und rund, während Ståles Wangen sich nun in zartem Rot färbten, „Lindinger ...“ „Du willst ...“, der Skispringer schluckte schwer, als Ståle schließlich nickte und den ordentlich zusammengefalteten Zettel aus der Tasche zog, „Hier ...“ Mit zitternden Fingern entfaltete Fanni dann den Zettel und sein grauer Blick wanderte immer wieder über die wenigen Worte, bevor er sich räusperte, „Ich … Ich habe keinen Stift ...“  
„Was?“, Ståle tastete dann hektisch in seinen Taschen nach einem Stift, seufzte aber schließlich und lächelte etwas gequält, als er nicht fündig wurde, „Ich auch nicht ...“ „Oh Gott.“, Tom schüttelte fassungslos über so viel geballte Unfähigkeit nur den Kopf und hielt Fanni frustriert seufzend einen Kugelschreiber entgegen, „Kriegt ihr eigentlich irgendwas alleine auf die Reihe?“  
„Hier.“, Fanni reichte Ståle den, nun wieder zusammengefalteten Zettel und senkte mit den roten Wangen den Blick. „Ja?“, Ståles Stimme zitterte, ebenso wie seine Finger, als er nun das Briefchen wieder öffnete und die Antwort las, „Du willst …?“ „Natürlich, du Idiot.“, Fanni seufzte und trat einen Schritt auf seinen Freund zu, „Ich liebe dich.“ „

„Er ist wahnsinnig.“, Frode schüttelte schwer den Kopf und warf einen Seitenblick auf die Zwillinge, die neben ihm standen und das Geschehen aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet hatten, „Oder?“ „Welcher der beiden?“, grinste Lars und Anders zuckte nur mit den Schultern, bevor er seine kalten Hände unter die Jacke seines Bruders schob und sich gegen ihn lehnte, „Beide ...“


	4. 6. Dezember: Blackbird has spoken (Stöckl/Haugvad)

Blackbird has spoken ...  
hello darkness, my old friend ; i’ve come to talk with you again  
Es fielen niemals viele Worte zwischen ihnen, Worte die zählten zumindest.  
Meist schwiegen sie, sich selber genug oder so abgelenkt, dass jedes Wort überflüssig gewesen wäre. Oft waren ihre Münder mit etwas anderen beschäftigt, Lippen trafen auf Lippen, Lippen wanderten über weiche, nach Honig oder Sanddorn riechende Haut oder ein harter Schwanz drängte sich zwischen die rosigen Lippen, forderte seinen Platz und die Wellen der Lust ließen sie jedes Wort vergessen.  
Es herrschte keine Stille zwischen ihnen. Es waren kleine Geräusche, Seufzen, Stöhnen, der stetige Herzschlag, der in der angespannten Stille so überlaut erschien und dies war auch genug für sie. Sie kannten einander, selbst in der Dunkelheit und den Geheimnissen, mit denen sie sich selbst als Schutz umgaben, waren sie einander vertraut und somit hatte keiner von ihnen das Verlangen zu sprechen.

when my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light ; that split the night

Alexander betrachtete die leere Bettseite neben sich.  
Kein Lars.  
Kein goldenes Räkeln, so verlockend ....  
Keine filz grauen, halb geschlossenen Augen.  
Kein warmer Körper neben ihm.  
Aber, so war es immer und Alexander erwartete auch nichts anderes.  
So musste es sein, denn wenn Lars bleiben würde, wären Worte von Nöten. Worte, die Alex nicht kannte, die ihm auch nach all den Jahren in Norwegen noch immer fremd waren. Worte, die Lars nicht aussprechen wollte … oder doch konnte? Worte, die alles, was sie miteinander hatten, ruinieren könnten.  
Aber dennoch, brachten die dunklen, einsamen Stunden der Nacht, die Zeit ohne Lars … Zweifel mit sich. Sie ritten auf den dunklen Schwingen, glitten unsichtbar heran und piesackten Alexander in der lastenden Stille.  
fools, I said, you do not know ; silence like a cancer grows

Alexander hatte keine Angst.  
Kannte keine Furcht.  
Aber, sich so … zu offenbaren, seine Gefühle so offen zu zeigen … die letzte, noch verbleibende Rüstung abzustreifen und sich in seiner gesamten Verletzlichkeit zu zeigen, dass konnte er einfach nicht.  
Mika hatte ihn geprägt, ein gesundes Misstrauen geschaffen, das selbst die Jahre in Norwegen und sein neues Leben nicht mehr hatten tilgen können. Immer blieb, versteckt in ihm, diese eine Frage, Warum?  
Warum?  
Ina hatte diese Frage nicht beantworten können.  
Und, auch Lars hatte es nicht geschafft.  
Es waren immer neue Fragen aufgetaucht.  
Aber, keine Antwort.  
Niemals.  
Sondern nur Stille.

and the people bowed and prayed ; to the neon god they made

Die ersten Strahlen der Sonne vertrieben die Dunkelheit und endlich auch die herrschende Stille. Sie brachten die schützende Rüstung zurück, verwandelte Alexander vom nächtlichen Suchenden zurück in den Erfolgstrainer und den Helden. In jemanden, der er eigentlich nicht sein wollte. Jemanden, der stark war und seine Schützlinge vor den Schwierigkeiten der Welt bewahren und sie zu weiteren Höchstleistungen bringen könnte, so wie Clas … so wie es Norwegen von ihm erwartete.  
Es ist seine Aufgabe sie zu beschützen.  
Aber, wer beschützte ihn?  
Clas gab sein Bestes, aber auch wenn er ihn vor den Unwillen der Welt schützen konnte, so war selbst der Sportchef machtlos gegen die Gefühle und die nagende Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht nach etwas, das Alexander nicht kannte und nur in den dunklen Stunden der Nacht, wenn niemand ihn in der Stille hören konnte, zu benennen wagte.  
Liebe.  
Nur Liebe.

Aber, Lars sah weg.  
Erhörte ihn nicht.  
Verstand ihn nicht?  
Wollte ihn nicht verstehen?  
Lars kannte keine Stille.  
Es war … unnorwegisch.  
Und, das war das … Problem.  
Diese Stille.


	5. 7. Dezember: Zerzauster Engel (Tande/Lindinger)

Zerzauster Engel  
Noch immer fühlte es sich seltsam und fremd an. Nicht das Reisen, nicht die fremden Länder, sondern die Norweger. Einst hatte er gedacht, die Nachfahren der Wikinger wären langweilig und emotionslos, aber viel zu schnell war er eines Besseren belehrt worden und hatte die Wahrheit erkannt.  
Sie waren gefährlich.  
Ein jeder.  
Auf seine ganz spezielle Art und Weise.

Mit einem müden Seufzen schob Tom den Teller, an dem er nur gepickt hatte, zur Seite, fuhr sich durch die Haare und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse. Ohne hineinzusehen, hob er sie an die Lippen und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, bevor er den kalten Kaffee wieder in die Tasse spuckte, „Bäh ...“ Sehnsüchtig sah er zu der Kaffeekanne, einem weiteren Erbstück von Lars, wobei er hier den Verdacht hatte, dass sein Vorgänger sie ihm mit Absicht überlassen hatte, um sich den Weg zum Mülleimer zu sparen und erhob sich ächzend von dem knarrenden Bürostuhl.  
Probierend, beinahe schon vorsichtig schüttelte Tom die Kanne und seufzte, als in ihr nichts zu schwappen schien. Er schraubte den Deckel ab und versuchte erneut einzugießen, verzog aber das Gesicht, als wieder nur einige wenige Tropfen in die Tasse rannen, „Scheiße ...“  
„Was für eine Wortwahl.“, Tom zuckte zusammen und hätte beinahe Tasse und Kanne fallen lassen, als er sich hastig umdrehte und den Besucher musterte, „Tande?“ „Ich hatte geklopft.“, der blonde Athlet sah sich mit hochgezogener Braue im einstmals vertrauten Büro um und ein Lächeln umspielte seine blassen Lippen, „Es gefällt mir, was du aus Lars' Büro gemacht hast ...“  
Lars' Büro.  
Da war er wieder, der scheinbar unüberwindbare Schatten des ehemaligen Physiotherapeuten, der selbst jetzt noch über dem Team zu liegen schien und Tom schnaubte, „Bist du hergekommen, um mit mir über Inneneinrichtung zu sprechen?“ Sein blauer Blick, ein anderes Blau, als das Daniels, wanderte unwillkürlich über den Körper des Athleten und er schluckte schwer, als der Norweger sich durch die blonden Haare fuhr.  
Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde?  
Unter seinen Finger … darum gewunden … wenn Daniel sich vor ihm über den Schreibtisch beugen würde?  
Er fühlte, wie sich seine Wangen erwärmten. Aber, die Tasse fiel aus seinen plötzlich kraftlosen Fingern und zerschellte auf dem alten, abgetretenen Linoleumboden, als Daniel plötzlich viel zu dicht vor ihm stand und mit den Fingern schnipste, „Erde an Tom? Lindinger, Hallo?“  
Tom blinzelte und schüttelte sich dann vorsichtig, als ob er die Gedanken erst einmal vertreiben wollte, „Ich war in … Gedanken ...“ „Ich hatte einen Termin.“, Daniel trat vorsichtig um die Scherben herum, nahm auf der Kante des Schreibtisches Platz und griff nach dem altmodischen Terminkalender des Physios, um sie ihm zu zeigen, „Du hast ihn sogar eingetragen … Siehst du?“ „Oh.“, wieder fühlte er die Röte und die Hitze in seine Wangen steigen, aber in einem plötzlichen Aufwallen von Widerborstigkeit, griff er nach dem Kalender und drückte ihn an seine Brust, „Tande ...“  
„Du hast da was.“, Daniel musterte den, nun sichtlich verwirrten Österreicher und tippte dann mit einem langen Finger gegen seine Lippen, „Da ...“ Ein dunkles Funkeln schien in den blauen Tiefen zu glimmen und Tom, plötzlich ganz ruhig, ließ sich auf seinem Bürostuhl nieder und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wo?“ „Willst du wirklich?“, Daniel hob eine elegante, blonde Braue, „Ich dachte, Österreicher wären direkter.“ „Du kennst nur Alexander.“, Tom schlug die Beine übereinander und hob das Kinn, um Daniel, der noch immer auf der Kante seines Schreibtisches saß, anzusehen, „Und, der ist doch schon … norsk.“  
„Hmmmm ...“, Daniel leckte sich über die Lippen und schien dann doch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu zögern, bevor er sich zu Tom hinunterbeugte und einen Fleck des Schokoladenmus, das er zum Mittagessen gehabt hatte, aus seinem Mundwinkel wischte. Der blaue Blick des Norwegers hielt Toms ungerührt und Daniel zuckte auch nicht zurück, als sich Toms Lippen nun um den Zeigefinger legten und seine Zunge sanft über das Fingerglied leckte. Er atmete hörbar ein und seine Stimme schien plötzlich viel rauer zu sein und jagte einen anregenden Schauer durch den angespannten Körper des Physios, „Tom ...“  
„Soll ich aufhören?“, fragte Tom, nachdem er nun den Finger wieder freigegeben hatte, „Du musst es nur sagen ...“ Daniels Lächeln war scharf, als er sich nun erhob und achtlos die weite, graue Trainingshose abstreifte, bevor er sich dann breitbeinig vor Tom auf die Schreibtischplatte setzte, „Ein wahrer Gentleman ...“ Seine Stimme war ein raues Schnurren und Tom schluckte schwer, als er die Beine weiter spreizte, „Genießt und schweigst du auch?“  
„Wir werden sehen ...“, murmelte Tom, bevor er sich dann vorbeugte und einen federleichten Kuss auf den atemlos hüpfenden Adamsapfel des Norwegers hauchte, „Dreh dich um ...“ „Doch so forsch?“, Daniel lachte, erhob sich dann aber willig und präsentierte dem erregten Österreicher nun seine nackte Kehrseite, „Du hast wohl viel geübt ...“ Tom schnaubte und der alte Drehstuhl knarrte protestierend, als der Physio sich nun erhob, „Das wüsstest du wohl gerne ...“  
„Natürlich ...“, dieses Mal zuckte Daniel zusammen, als die kühlen Hände auf seinen Hüften zu liegen kamen und der heißt Atem seinen Hals streifte, „Ich bin neugierig ...“ „Du willst die Namen?“, hauchte er in sein Ohr, während seine langen Finger über Daniels Erregung, die unter seinen Berührungen zuckend erwachte, strichen und der Norweger keuchte auf, „Ja ...“  
Tom lächelte nur, seine Finger strichen über den harten Schwanz, der Daumen rieb über die empfindliche Unterseite und legte sich mit sanftem, aber forderndem Druck auf die bereits feuchte Spitze. Die andere Hand rieb die prallen Hoden, massierte die schmerzhaft spannende Haut zwischen den langen Fingern, bevor sie dann aber auch kurz in den trennenden Spalt zwischen den Backen eintauchten.  
Daniel lehnte sich gegen ihn, drehte sich etwas, in einem vergeblichen Versuch den Physio anzusehen. Sein Lächeln war hart, die blauen Augen wirkten aber lustvoll umwölkt, bevor sie sich schlossen, als Toms Finger vorwitzig gegen den engen Muskelring drückte. Ein hektischer Atemzug teilte die perfekten Lippen und ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihm, als Toms kundige Finger nun jedwede Art von Anspannung davon zu massieren können schien.  
Der Norweger bog willig den Rücken durch und seine Finger suchten auf der unordentlichen, von Dokumenten übersäten Schreibtischplatte nach Halt und zerknitterte dabei sicher einige wichtige Dokumente und Tom meinte auch zu hören,wie einer der Kugelschreiber, die schon lange nicht mehr funktionierten, auf den Boden kullerte, während die rote Plastikuhr, ebenfalls eine Hinterlassenschaft von Lars, im stetig gleichen, mahnenden Rhythmus tickte. Aber, all das nahm er dann doch nur am Rande war, als er sich nun langsam in den schlanken Körper des Athleten schob.  
Für einen Moment verharrten sie, eingefroren und erstarrt inmitten einer Bewegung, aber schließlich warf Daniel den blonden Schopf zurück. Die blonden Haare, die beim ersten, noch zaghaft austestenden Stoß, nun Toms Wange federleicht streiften, waren samtweich und kitzelten den Physio, dessen lange Finger nun wieder fordernd massierend über den harten Schwanz strichen. Der Norweger kam seinen Bewegungen entgegen, stieß fordernd in Toms Hand und seufzte schwer, als die Stöße des Physios immer härte und fordernder wurden.  
Tick.  
Tack.  
Tick.  
Tack.  
Das Ticken der Uhr, viel zu langsam, um ihrem stetig schneller werdenden Takt zu folgen, hallte durch das Büro und ging dann fast in einem heiseren Seufzen unter, als Daniels Körper sich um den Schwanz des Physiotherapeuten anzuspannen schien. Tom schloss die Augen, seine massierenden Finger verharrten seltsam kalt auf der Spitze. Der schlanke Körper bäumte sich ein letztes Mal willig unter ihm auf, bevor dann sämtliche Spannung aus dem trainierten Athleten zu weichen schien.  
Tom stöhnte, folgte Daniels unwillkürlicher Bewegung, als der Athlet nun haltlos nach vorne sackte und sich dann schwer auf seine Unterarme abstützte. Der trainierte Körper zitterte ungehalten und nur zu gerne hätte Tom ihn irgendwie berührt, aber auch der Physiotherapeut brauchte einen Moment, bis er auch wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Und, bis dahin schien Daniel sich wieder erholt zu haben. Der blonde Norweger richtete sich auf und unwillkürlich trat Tom einen Schritt zurück, als Daniel sich nun umdrehte und ihn beinahe amüsiert musterte, „Du verstehst dich auf Entspannung ...“  
„Eben warst du nicht sehr entspannt.“, rutschte es Tom beinahe unbewusst heraus und wieder fühlte er, wie sich seine Wangen erwärmten, als Daniel sich nun nach seiner, zuvor achtlos ausgezogenen Trainingshose bückte, „Trägst du nie … Unterwäsche?“ „Warum sollte ich?“, Daniels Lächeln war scharf und wissend, die Augen funkelten in blauer Herausforderung, „Das ist doch nur Zeitverschwendung … Findest du nicht?“ Tom konnte nicht antworten, aber er leckte sich über die Lippen und sein Blick folgte nun atemlos Daniels engelsgleicher … wenn ein Engel dann überhaupt so zerzaust und derangiert sein durfte … Gestalt, als der blonde Athlet nun, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, das Büro verließ.

„Scheiße ...“, Tom sank mit einem frustrierten Seufzen auf seinen, daraufhin protestierend knarrenden Bürostuhl und barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Die langen, noch klebrigen Finger rochen noch immer nach Daniel und ohne nachzudenken, begann Tom die klebrigen Reste des eben Geschehen genüsslich und mit schamhaft roten Wangen abzulecken.  
Plötzlich hielt er inne, als eine dunkle Gewissheit, einer dunklen Wolke gleich auf ihn nieder sank.  
Norwegen war das reines Chaos.  
Er war abhängig … Nein süchtig nach den verbotenen Früchten.  
Wie einst Eva, die der Schlange geglaubt hatte, war er Alexander aus dem Garten Eden, hinaus in die Hölle der Lust gefolgt.  
Und, er bereute nichts.


	6. 8. Dezember: Bathed in light (Evensen/Stöckl)

Bathed in light  
„Ich will nicht.“, Johan verzog den schönen Mund zu einem engelhaften Schmollen und schlang die Arme fester um sich, „Ich will nicht.“ „Du hast keine Wahl.“, Alexander schnaubte und tappte kurz mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die gläserne Kugel, bevor er sich zu seinem ehemaligen Athleten umdrehte, „Und nun hör auf dich zu beschweren, du hast doch zugestimmt, oder?“ „Ja … Aber ...“, Johan leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen, trat mit wenigen Schritten zu seinem Trainer und strich hauchzart über dem Arm des Österreichers, „Wir könnten doch ...“  
„Nein.“, Alexanders Blick war hart, aber in seiner Stimme konnte man deutlich die Anspannung wahrnehmen, als Johans feste Schenkel gegen seine Seite rieben, „Evensen … Du hast doch zugestimmt ...“ „Habe ich … Aber, wenn ich meine Meinung geändert hätte? Was willst du tun, wenn … wenn ich es einfach nicht tue?“, Johan legte den Kopf schief, die hellen Augen funkelten herausfordernd und wieder leckte die kleine Zunge über die blass roten Lippen, während seine Finger nun über Alex' Oberschenkel strichen und dabei wie beinahe zufällig immer auch wieder seine Erregung zu streifen schienen, „Wenn ich stattdessen das tun will?“ Alexander schluckte schwer, straffte dann aber seine Gestalt und räusperte sich noch einmal, „Und, was ist mit deinem Nationalgefühl? Deinem Nationalstolz ...“  
„Ich habe aber gerade ganz andere … Gefühle.“, Johans Stimme war nun ein dunkles Versprechen, als er sich provozierend gegen Alex lehnte, sich förmlich an diesem abzustützen schien, um diese Worte in das Ohr seines ehemaligen Trainers hauchen zu können. Die langen Finger des ehemaligen Athleten fuhren erst verspielt den Umriss von Alex' Schwanz nach, bevor sie die aufkeimende Erregung umfassten und das empfindliche Fleisch gegen den rauen Stoff der Hose rieben, „Und deinen 'ganzen Stolz' kann ich ziemlich deutlich fühlen ...“  
Die braunen Augen des Trainers schimmerten bereits dunkel vor Verlangen, aber dennoch gelang es dem Österreicher sich doch noch irgendwie sich von Johan zu lösen. Atemlos trat er einen Schritt zurück, fast als hoffte er sich so aus der besonderen Anziehungskraft, die dem gefallenen Erzengels innewohnte, entziehen zu können. Aber seine Nasenflügel bebten und seine langen Finger zitterten, als er sie fast schamhaft zu Fäusten ballten, als auch diese Entfernung den bereits entzündeten Funken der Lust nicht zu löschen vermochte, dennoch.  
„Evensen ...“, seine Stimme klang auch gequält und er fühlte, wie der Funke der Lust aufloderte und zu einer weißglühenden Flamme wurden, als der Norweger nun anmutig mit den kräftigen Schultern zuckte und mit lasziven Schwung der breiten Hüften endlich doch noch auf seinen zugedachten Platz trat, „Spielverderber … Warst du wirklich schon immer so langweilig …?“  
Alexander ignorierte den Vorwurf, sondern trat nun an die Seite des wartenden Fotografen, bevor er, verborgen hinter dem undurchdringlichen Vorhang aus purem, weißem Licht, gebildet durch die starken Scheinwerfer, die den gefallenen Engel in unheiliges Licht zu tauchen und ihn so perfekt zu seiner Natur passend, in Szene zu setzen wussten, durch die Haare fuhr, „Endlich ...“  
Das Klicken der Kamera war wie eine Erlösung.  
Und gleichzeitig würde es das Bild des Engels für ewig bannen.  
Immer wieder anzusehend.  
Immer wieder die gleichen Gefühle auslösend.  
Lust.  
Sehnsucht.  
Wut ...  
„Weißt du ...“, Johan lehnte sich verführerisch über den schimmernden Pokal und seine hellen Augen funkelten, als er geheimnisvoll lächelte„ … Ich glaube, ich habe was gut bei dir, Stöckl ...“  
Alexander seufzte und schloss die Augen.


	7. 10. Dezember: What if life becomes to stressfull ...? (Haugvad/Stöckl)

What if life becomes to stressful …?  
„Du wirkst gestresst.“  
„Ich ...“, Alexander drehte sich stirnrunzelnd zu Lars und holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er den Satz beendete, „ … bin nicht gestresst.“ „So?“, eine dunkelblonde Braue hob sich amüsiert und er krauste angewidert die Nase, „Wann hast du eigentlich zum letzten Mal geduscht? Etwas gegessen? Oder dich umgezogen? Du siehst dir seit Tagen die Videos an und versuchst die Fehler zu finden … Ich würde sagen, du bist gestresst. Ich kann aber auch Anders rufen, wenn du eine ärztliche Meinung willst … Wenn dir das lieber wäre …?“  
Alexander schnaubte nur und wand seinen Blick wieder den Aufnahmen der letzten Trainingssprünge zu, „Ich habe keine Zeit für diesen Blödsinn … Ich glaube, ich habe den Fehler gefunden … Hier, in der ersten ...“ Er hörte das leise Seufzen des Physios und dann auch dessen Schritte, als er langsam näher kam. Alex fühlte gleich darauf die angenehme Wärme von Lars hinter sich und entspannte sich unwillkürlich, als der Physio sich nun auf seinen Schultern abstützte und kurz auf das eingefrorene Videobild sah, „Du bist vollkommen verspannt … Ich glaube, ich muss dir einen Termin geben ...“ „Lars ...“, Alexander seufzte, ließ es nun aber zu, dass der Physio den Drehstuhl herumdrehte, „Ich habe keine Zeit dafür ...“  
„Die wirst du dir nehmen ...“, Lars leckte sich, als er nun geschmeidig an ihm vorbei trat und plötzlich neben ihm stand, „Ganz freiwillig ...“ Alex blinzelte verwirrt, als Lars den Drehstuhl nun in Schwung versetzte und ihn anhielt, als der Trainer vor ihm war. Alexander betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd, aber sein Atem stockte, als der junge Norweger sich nun vor ihn kniete, „Lars …?“ Der Physio schmunzelte nur, während er Alexanders Beine mit sanfter Gewalt weiter auseinander zwang und sich dann dazwischen platzierte. Kurz stützte er sich ab, dann aber strichen seine Finger hauchzart über die festen Oberschenkel, verirrten sich aber auch immer wieder, wie beinahe zufällig zu der erwachenden Erregung, deren Umriss Lars nun fast schon gedankenverloren nachzufahren schien. „Was ...“, Alex' Atem ging bereits schwer und seine Stimme klang seltsam belegt, als er nun hilflos gefangen zu Lars sah, „... Was tust du da ...“  
„Erste Hilfe bei Stress ...“, die filz grauen Augen, die nun zu Alex aufsahen, waren schattenhaft und funkelten verheißungsvoll und auch die vollen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem dunklen Lächeln, das die bereits schwelende Hitze in Alex' Körper nur noch mehr anzufachen schien. Der erste Funke der Leidenschaft war längst entzündet und zu einem flackernden, heißen Feuer geworden. Nun drohte es aber, bereits unter den ersten, kundigen Berührungen des Physios , zu einem haltlosen Flächenbrand zu werden, aber der Österreicher klappte, bevor er endgültig die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlieren würde, mit einer seltsam entschlossen wirkenden Geste den Laptop zu. Erst dann schloss er mit einem hilflosen, ergebenen Seufzen die Augen und lehnte sich in den knarrenden Ledersessel zurück, „Vielleicht hast du doch recht … und ich bin ich doch ein ganz kleines wenig … gestresst ...“  
„Das bist du ganz sicher ...“, Lars' warmer Atem streifte, als der junge Mann nun amüsiert lachte, seine Oberschenkel und dem Trainer entwich ein wohliges, zufriedenes Seufzen, als der Norweger schließlich geschickt den Reißverschluss mit den Zähnen langsam hinunterzog.  
Die Nase, die daraufhin durch die aufklaffende dunkle Öffnung hindurchgeschlüpft war, streifte die bereits deutliche Erhebung, der noch immer im plötzlich viel zu rauen Stoff gefangenen Erregung und jagte einen Schauer der Erregung durch Alex. Das Lächeln konnte der Trainer zwar nicht sehen, aber das Funkeln der filz grauen Augen, die kurz zu ihm aufblickten, schien vielversprechend genug, sodass Alexander sich genüsslich über seine Lippen leckte, „Ist das schon alles, was deine magischen Hände zu bieten haben? Ich bin etwas enttäuscht.“  
Die Zähne gruben sich, einer stummen, aber dennoch deutlichen Warnung gleich, durch den dünnen Stoff der Hose in das feste Fleisch der Oberschenkel und jagte einen weiteren, wohliger Schauer durch den angespannten Körper des Trainers, dessen Augen noch immer genüsslich geschlossen waren, „Oh Gott ...“ Alex' Finger tasteten blindlings umher, legten sich dann unter Lars' Kinn und strichen sanft über den willig dargebotenen Hals. Der starke, regelmäßige Puls pochte stetig unter seinen Fingern, während in den filz grauen Augen langsam das grau blau doch einer verschleierten, dunkleren Erregung zu weichen schien.  
Behutsam tastend und erforschend, strichen die schlanken Finger des Physiotherapeuten lange, qualvoll erregende Momente später über den Stoff der Unterwäsche. Rieben das bereits halb erigierte Glied gegen den Stoff, reizten es, bis Lars sich schließlich erneut vorbeugte und einen Kuss auf die pulsierende, feuchte Spitze, die sich deutlich vor ihm abzeichnete, hauchte.  
Alex hob willig die Hüfte, als Lars nun die Shorts hinunterzog und dabei auch über den harten Schwanz, der sich ihm nun freudig entgegen reckte, strich. Die sanften Berührungen, streichelnd über die ganze Länge hinweg, die Spitze aber immer nur kurz flüchtig berührend und auch immer nur hauchzart über die pochenden Hoden streichelnd, waren zu wenig, sowohl für Alexander, als auch für Lars, der nun, sich erneut vorbeugend, einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die gerötete, feucht schimmernde Spitze hauchte. Ein Zittern durchlief den starken, kraftvollen Körper des Trainers, als Lars' weiche Lippen sich um die Spitze der Erregung schlossen. Die Zunge leckte langsam über die Eichel, umspielte sie genüsslich, bevor er dann sanft zu saugen begann. Alexander buckelte willig gegen ihn, stieß seinen harten Schwanz tiefer zwischen die blass roten Lippen und seufzte, als Lars ihn willig in sich aufnahm. Die Zunge glitt immer wieder voller Genuss, prüfend, Millimeter für Millimeter über das harte Fleisch und die Nase stieß bei jedem willigen Stoß gegen die prallen Hoden,, bis die große Gestalt des Österreichers in seinem Lederthron lautlos zusammensackte.  
„Und, besser?“, Alexander konnte nur benommen, noch immer gefangen in den letzten, dunklen Wogen des nachhallenden Orgasmus, nicken und öffnete erst widerwillig die Augen, als Lars' angenehm warme Finger noch ein letztes Mal sanft über seine Oberschenkel strichen, bevor der Physiotherapeut sich dann schmunzelnd erhob. Die filz grauen Augen, deren Blick noch einmal über die erschöpfte Gestalt des Trainers wanderte, funkelten dunkel, als Lars genüsslich über seine weiß befleckten Lippen leckte, „Dann solltest du nun duschen gehen.“


	8. 12. Dezember: time frame (Haugvad/Lindinger)

7 Minuten, um die Welt zu verändern  
„Das ist mit Abstand deine bescheuerste Idee, Tom ...“, seine Mutter schüttelte den Kopf und legte dann die Hände auf die wackelige Lehne des alten Bürostuhls und sah über die Schulter ihres Sohnes hinweg auf den Laptopbildschirm, „Norwegen? Skispringen? Du hast keine Ahnung vom Skispringen ...“ „Ich soll ja auch nicht springen.“, Toms lange Finger tippten auf der Tastatur und er leckte sich über die Lippen, als er die eben erhaltene E-Mail noch einmal überflog, „Ich habe in zwei Tagen ein Vorstellungsgespräch ...“ „Aber, Norwegen?“, seufzte sie und wich vorsichtig zurück, als ihr Sohn sich erhob, „Hier gibt es doch bestimmt auch etwas ...“ Tom brummte nur unverbindlich, trat aber an seinen Schrank und zerrte die alte Reisetasche, deren orange Farbe im Laufe der Jahre ausgebleicht und deren Gurt schon so oft geflickt worden waren, heraus, „Kannst du mich zum Flughafen fahren?“

Tom hatte niemals daran gedacht, nach Norwegen zu gehen.  
Er hatte diese Möglichkeit bisher noch nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen gehabt, warum denn auch? Nichts, außer weniger Urlauben, in denen er nur touristische Einblicke hatte gewinnen können, verband ihn mit dem kalten Land im hohen Norden. Viel zu wenig, um sich dort ein Leben zu erträumen … oder zu erhoffen, aber scheinbar war er irgendwann … irgendwie ... dem norwegischen Trainer aufgefallen.  
Alexander Stöckl.  
Tom erinnerte sich noch, dass er einmal einen Vortrag von ihm gehört hatte, eingepfercht zwischen anderen Studenten hatte er Stöckls Worten gelauscht. Die ruhige Stimme und das autoritäre Auftreten, beides hatte einen bleibenden Eindruck bei Tom hinterlassen, aber Tom hätte nicht gedacht, dass der erfolgreiche Trainer sich an ihn erinnern können würde …  
Aber, er hatte das Angebot bekommen. Eine unscheinbare E-Mail, in deren Header das bisher unbekannte Logo des Skiverbandes geprangt und deren Text er mehrmals hatte lesen müssen, bevor er ihn verstanden hatte …  
Physiotherapeut des norwegischen Skisprungteams.  
Ein verlockendes Angebot.  
Eines, das er annehmen wollte.

Tom hatte keine Ahnung, was er erwartet hatte, als er aus dem Taxi stieg und sich vor einem, wie ein Omega geformten Gebäude wiederfand. Die Sonne fing sich in den großen Fensterflächen, verwandelte sie in goldene Spiegel, deren Glanz Tom blendete. Der Österreicher blinzelte und schulterte dann die Reisetasche, hatte er sich doch keine Zeit genommen erst in das gebuchte Hotel zu fahren, bevor er auf den gläsernen Eingang zutrat. Die Glastüren öffneten sich lautlos, ließen ihn in eine neue Welt eintreten und schlossen sich ebenso still, um ihn darin zu fangen.  
Mit einem müden Seufzen, straffte Tom seine hochgewachsene Gestalt und sah sich in der hohen, sich in einer Glaskuppel fangenden Eingangshalle um. An einer Wand entdeckte er gerahmte Bilder zahlreicher Sportler, daneben einen unauffälligen Wegweiser durch das Labyrinth, das Tom schon erahnen konnte. Rasch zog er sein Handy hervor und suchte nach der E-Mail, um den Namen seines Ansprechpartners auf der eleganten Tafel zu finden, „Haugvad … Haugvad … Ah, L. Haugvad ...“ Die Zahlenkombination hinter dem Namen sagte ihm aber gar nichts und so trat er nun, den zahlreichen Mitarbeitern, die so zielsicher durch die verwinkelten Gänge eilten, dass Tom sich wie der störender Pfropf in einem Blutkreislauf vorkam, ausweichend an den gläsernen Tresen des Empfangs.  
„Jeg heter ...“, Tom räusperte sich, als die neu gelernten norwegischen Worte so falsch klangen und wechselte dann doch ins vertrautere Englisch, „My Name ist Tom Lindinger. I've got an appointement with Lars Haugvad.“ „Ah.“, eine perfekte, hellblonde Braue kletterte elegant in die Höhe, während sich gleichzeitig eine leichte Röte auf ihre Wangen zu legen und ihre Stimme leicht rau zu klingen schien, „Lars ...“ Tom runzelte irritiert über diese seltsame Reaktion die Stirn, nickte dann aber, „Where can I find him?“ „Staircase A, Floor 3rd.“, sie deutete nun, noch immer mit diesem leicht verträumten Gesichtsausdruck auf eine, in die Steinwand eingelassene Glastür, „Do you want me to phone Lars …?“  
„No.“, Tom wand sich mit einem knappen Kopfschütteln ab und bahnte sich ein weiteres Mal seinen Weg durch den beinahe lebendigen Organismus, den der Toppen darzustellen schien. Unwillig brummend stieß er die Tür auf und sah sich plötzlich einem dunkel blonden Mann gegenüber, „Oh ...“ „Hei.“, grau blaue Augen funkelten, während ihr Blick fast neugierig über Tom wanderten und der Österreicher fühlte, wie sich seine Wangen unter dieser intensiven Musterung röteten, „Hei … I mean … Sorry.“  
Das Lachen war unerwartet.  
Und weckte wieder Ärger in Tom.  
„Could you PLEASE get out of my way?“, dieses Mal wanderte sein Blick über den Norweger, die langen sommerlich gebräunten Beine, in den dunklen Shorts, die Flipflops an den nackten Füßen, die trainierten Arme, der schiefe Zahn, der sich so verführerisch in die volle, rote Unterlippe grub … Autorität … und eine deutliche Spur von Arroganz umgab ihm, einer Wolke gleich, wie ein Aftershave. Aber dennoch weigerte er sich auch weiterhin hartnäckig von diesem eingebildeten Norweger beeindruckt zu sein, „And I am really runnig late.“ „That's a problem ...“, der Fremde leckte sich über die Lippen und die grau blauen Augen funkelten, „Maybe you should come with me?“ „I … No!“, Tom presste die Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass sie einen weißen Strich bildeten, aber die einzige Reaktion des Norwegers bestand aus einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Lächeln, „You don't trust me?“ „I don't know you.“, rutschte es Tom heraus und der Fremde nickte, legte eine warme Hand auf Toms Rücken und dirigierte ihn die Treppen hinauf, „Maybe we will going to know each other much better soon ...“  
Das Treppenhaus, erleuchtet durch große Fenster, war dennoch kühl und ein Schauer lief durch Toms angespannten Körper, als der Fremde ihn, fast wie ein Kind, das sich verlaufen hatte, leitete. „You don't need … to ...“, versuchte Tom ein Gespräch anzufangen, aber der Norweger stieß nun eine weitere Glastür auf und dirigierte Tom nun in einen langen Flur, der von gelblichen Türen gesäumt war, „Here we are ...“ „And where is that?“, Tom sah sich in dem gleichförmigen Flur um, als der Fremde an ihm vorbei trat und eine der Türen öffnete, „My office.“  
Toms Blick fiel auf das Schild an der Tür.  
Unauffällig schwarz.  
Mit weißer Schrift.  
L. Haugvad.  
Fysioterapeut.  
„So, Tom Lindinger? I think we have an appointement?“, Lars' Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln, als er Tom bedeutete an ihm vorbei zu treten, „Come in ...“ „Scheiße.“, murmelte Tom, trat aber mit größtmöglichem Abstand an dem Physiotherapeuten vorbei, „So ein Mist ...“  
Das Büro war eine Überraschung.  
Ein kleiner, hölzerner Schreibtisch, der fast achtlos in eine Ecke geschoben war, davor ein klappriger Bürostuhl. An der Wand fand sein Blick ein Bücherregal, voller zerfledderte, vielgelesener Bücher und Fotos, daneben eine laut tickende, rote Uhr, auf der ein Snoopyaufkleber prangte. Eine blaue Kaffeemaschine stand auf der Fensterbank, halb versteckt hinter grässlichen rot und orange gemusterten Vorhängen und daneben entdeckte Tom nun eine Kaffeetasse, mit einem Esel drauf und einem Sprung. Den größten Teil des Zimmers nahm aber eine Massageliege und ein Regal voller sorgfältig arrangierter Flaschen ein. In dem kleinen Büro roch es nach Leder, nach Massageölen und nach etwas anderem, das Tom noch nicht einzuordnen vermochte.  
Tom zuckte zusammen, als die Tür plötzlich ins Schloss fiel. Er wirbelte herum und sein angespannter Blick folgte voller Nervosität Lars' Gestalt, als der Physiotherapeut nun an ihm vorbei zu seinem Schreibtisch trat. Er ließ sich auf der Tischkante nieder und wieder musterte der Norweger Tom eindringlich und voller Neugier.  
Tom bemühte sich, sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen und so räusperte sich, „Why didn't you tell me who you are?“ „You haven't asked.“, Lars leckte sich über die Lippen und lehnte sich dann elegant zurück, „You want to be my successor … I don't know you seemd quite young. Are you sure you'll manage it?“ „Yes!“, stieß Tom verärgert hervor und ballte die Fäuste, aber Lars warf nun einen nachdenklichen Blick auf die rote Wanduhr, wo die Zeiger bald hinter dem Snoopyaufkleber verschwinden würden, „I really want to test you … But sadly, I have an appointement in seven minutes. If you can suck my cock and make me come within that timeframe, consider you accepted.“  
Tom starrte ihn an, „What?“ „Suck my cook or leave.“, Lars zuckte nachlässig und unbekümmert mit den Schultern, während der filz graue Blick über Tom wanderte, „You have six minutes left to make me come … So, better hurry up, Lindinger.“


	9. 13. Dezember: Wise men say (Stöckl/Bardal)

Wise men say  
Anders nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Flasche und schlug dann die langen Beine übereinander, während sein dunkelblauer Blick nachdenklich über das, ihn umgehende Geschehen wandern ließ. Der Geruch nach kaltem Rauch und Alkohol raubte ihm den Atem und die lauten und tiefen Bässe der Musik hämmerten in seinen Ohren und er meinte die Vibrationen auch im Holz des Tisches spüren zu können.  
Müde schüttelte er den Kopf, vermochte sich kaum mehr an die Zeit zu erinnern, als er sich dort auf der hölzernen Tanzfläche, zum nicht hörbaren Takt der hämmernden Musik bewegt hatte. Aber, er konnte sich noch immer sehr deutlich an seinen ersten Saisonabschluss erinnern. Mikas dunkle Gestalt hatte sie an diesem Abend aus seinen Klauen entlassen und ohne die trainerliche Kontrolle war der Alkohol in Strömen geflossen. Und gleichzeitig waren die Hemmungen um ihn herum gefallen. Er konnte sich erinnern, dass diese Nacht sich angefühlt hatte, als würde sie niemals enden wollen, sondern als wäre die Welt auf ewig in samtige Dunkelheit getaucht worden, aus der sie nie wieder erwachen würde. Wahrscheinlich wäre das auch besser gewesen, denn Bardal erinnerte sich auch noch immer an den pochenden Kopfschmerz, als das helle Sonnenlicht in seine Augen gestochen hatte und das schale Gefühl in seinem Mund, als die Nacht dann doch endlich dem Tag -dem ersten nach der Saison- gewichen war.  
Aber nun, als er hier saß. Gefangen auf einem Stuhl, an einem Tisch hoch auf der Empore und die neue Generation seines Sportes beobachtete, fühlte er, wie eine dunkle Welle der Nostalgie über ihn hereinzubrechen drohte. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, wollte die dunklen Schatten der Vergangenheit vertreiben und versuchte sich auch auf das Hier und Jetzt zu fokussieren.  
Die Bilder waren klar, wirkten aber dennoch noch immer so fremd.  
Der neue Physio … der junge Österreicher tanzte mit Pedersen.  
Fannemel lehnte, sichtlich angetrunken, an Granerud und versuchte wohl ihn davon abzuhalten sich -wieder einmal- auszuziehen.  
Tande war in einer dunklen Ecke nur schattenhaft erkennbar, wie er wohl Domen gegen die Wand drückte und hart küsste.  
Forfang stand an der Bar, unterhielt sich angeregt mit einem jungen Slowenen, der ihn mit großen Augen musterte, und filmte dabei das fröhliche Chaos um sich herum.  
„Die Zeit ist schnell vergangen, oder?“, überrascht sah Bardal auf, als Alexander sich plötzlich auf den freien Stuhl neben ihm sinken ließ und mit dem Daumen über den schwitzenden Hals der Bierflasche rieb, bevor auch er das junge Team betrachtete, „Eben waren sie noch so klein ...“ „Viel zu schnell.“, nickte Bardal zustimmend und nahm noch einen Schluck, bevor er die halbleere Flasche dann nachdenklich zwischen zwei Fingern schwenkte, „Einmal blinzeln … und, wir alle sind nur noch ein Wikipediaeintrag, der alle paar Jahre upgedatet wird ...“ „Kaum vorstellbar.“, Alex lehnte sich zurück und ein Schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen, als plötzlich Tom Hilde aus der wilden Menge auftauchte. Der ehemalige Athlet strahlte, als er sich nun mit einer Geste die viel zu langen, blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und dann das Handy auf hervorzog, „Los kommt … Steht auf! Ihr seid doch noch nicht scheintot, oder? Bitte Lächeln!“


	10. 14. Dezember: Schachmatt (Twincest)

Schachmatt...  
„Nicht schon wieder ...“, Lars seufzte und setzte den schwarzen Springer mit einem desillusioniert klingenden Laut , bevor er dann zu Anders sah. Sein Zwilling lächelte aber nur knapp und Anders' lange Finger spielten fast gedankenverloren mit der weißen Königin, „Du musst dich einfach ein bisschen mehr anstrengen, Larsi.“ Beinahe schon sanft schob er dann die weiße Königin und schlug damit eine von Lars' Spielfiguren, die dieser bisher noch nicht einmal in Gefahr gewähnt hatte.  
Schon wieder.  
Lars fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare und knurrte ein weiteres Mal unwillig. Es war nicht der Fakt, dass er gegen seinen Zwilling verlor, die ihn so verärgerte und frustrierte … Nein, es war die Tatsache, wie einfach es Anders zu fallen schien, ihn zu besiegen. „Du schummelst!“, beschuldigte Lars ihn, aber Anders seufzte nur und seine langen Finger tappten nun abwesend auf der dunklen Kirschholztischplatte zwischen ihnen, aber seine blauen Augen, die niemals Lars aus dem Blick zu lassen schienen, funkelten dennoch herausfordernd, „Schach war doch deine Idee? Und ebenso, unser Spiel mit einer kleinen Wette zu verbinden, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere? Also, beschwer dich jetzt nicht, sondern zieh endlich. Du bist dran ...“  
Lars' Finger strichen scheinbar ziellos über die wenigen, ihm noch verbliebenen Spielfiguren und schließlich bewegte er den Läufer über die schwarz weißen Felder des Schachbretts, „So … Mal sehen, was du dazu sagst ...“ „Hmmm ...“, Anders setzte darauf folgend ebenfalls seinen Läufer und schüttelte dann fast belustigt den Kopf, „Kann es eigentlich sein, dass du dir gar keine Mühe gibst?“  
„Das ist wiederum deine Schuld.“, Lars sah nun auf und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er seinen Zwilling nun musterte, „Du hast den Wetteinsatz vorgeschlagen … Und, ich muss zugeben, ich mag ihn sehr ...“ „Lars ...“, Anders lehnte sich in den Sessel zurück und verdrehte die Augen, „Ein bisschen Sex reicht, damit du absichtlich verlieren willst?“ „Was hast du denn erwartet? Ich mag Sex.“, Lars leckte sich über die Lippen, aber Anders schnaubt nur, „Und, was ist mit dem großen Lars Haugvad, der immer gewinnen muss?“ „Ich gewinne doch ...“, Lars grinste nun siegessicher, aber Anders beugte sich nun vor und schob seinen Turm in Richtung von Lars' vollkommen ungeschützter Königin, „Schach.“  
„Was?“, Lars blinzelte mehrmals und besah sich die nun noch verbliebenen Spielfiguren, bevor er dann ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. Es war nicht nur einfach ein „Schach“, sondern sogar ein „Schachmatt“ und so gab er sich schließlich seufzend geschlagen, „Son of a bitch … Wie lange weist du schon, dass ich gar nicht gewinnen wollte?“ „Hmmm ...“, Anders streifte sein Shirt ab und ließ sich dann auf der Lehne seines Bruders nieder, „Seit du den Läufer gezogen hast … Dritter Zug … Oder war es der zweite? Hab's vergessen … Ist doch auch uninteressant ...“ „Arschloch!“, grollte Lars verstimmt, aber Anders lachte nur, kühler Atem streifte seinen Hals und ein wohliger Schauer lief durch den trainierten Körper, „Das Arschloch … gehört wohl heute mir … du weißt doch … The winner takes it all?“  
Lars brummte und wollte eigentlich weiterhin wütend bleiben, aber dies fiel ihm ziemlich schwer, als Anders nun über seine Wange leckte, „Anders ...“ „Beim nächsten Mal, sollten wir dann wohl doch lieber wieder ...“, die Finger des jüngeren Zwillings tappten auf Lars' Oberschenkel und die roten Lippen schlossen sich um Ohrläppchen, „ … ums Abwaschen spielen … Das scheint dich eindeutig mehr zu … motivieren, mir eine richtige Herausforderung zu bieten … als Sex ...“ „Pf ...“, das Schnauben klang nur halbherzig, die filzgrauen Augen waren genüsslich geschlossen, „Und, wo willst du meinen … Arsch?“  
„Über den Tisch gebeugt … Am Ort deiner Niederlage ...“, hauchte Anders und leckte über die Ohrmuschel, „Pack die Spielfiguren ein ...“ „Und … wenn ich das nicht tue?“, murmelte Lars, aber Anders lachte nur rau, „Wenn du willst, dass ich dich auf diesem Tisch vögle, bis du heiser bist und dich nicht mehr rühren kannst … dann solltest du sie wegpacken … Ich glaube nicht, dass es bequem wäre, auf Schachfiguren zu vögeln ...“  
„Gut ...“, Lars gab sich geschlagen und bettete die alten Schachfiguren ihrer Kindheit langsam und mit übertriebener Sorgfalt in die abgegriffene Schatulle, woraufhin Anders schnaubte und verspielt zubiss, „Ich zähle bis drei … und, wenn sie dann nicht weg sind, dann ist es deine Schuld, wenn du auf einem Läufer liegst, während du meinen Schwanz in deinem Hintern hast ...“ Lars konnte das Schulterzucken des Jüngeren spüren, „Deine Wahl, Larsi ...“  
Das Schloss der Schatulle schnappte zu, als Anders einen Kuss auf den empfindlichen Hals hauchte. Seine Lippen umschlossen den Adamsapfel und zeichneten seinen Zwilling an dieser empfindlichen Stelle. Seine Finger verirrten sich währenddessen fast beiläufig unter Lars' geringeltes Mannschaftsshirt und streiften das störende Stück Stoff schließlich ab. Lars räkelte sich, genoss das Gefühl des kühlen Leders des Sessels und auch die beinahe überwältigende Nähe seines Zwillings. Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr dem älteren Zwilling, als er Anders' Lippen nun in seinem Nacken spürte und wahrnahm, wie der Jüngere genüsslich über den unebenen Pfad des Rückgrats leckte.  
Lars lehnte sich in diese sanfte Berührung, als nun die sonnengebräunte Haut mit federleichten Küssen verwöhnt wurde. Die trainierten Muskeln zuckten, als Anders erst darüber leckte und dann dagegen pustete, „Du wirst unter mir zittern … und versuchen zu erraten, was ich als nächstes tun werde … und dich dann winden … vor Frustration und Anspannung ...“ „Willst du nur reden, oder …?“, brachte Lars rau hervor, beinahe nur noch wispernd. „Ich kann beides ...“, murmelte Lars, „Und, du wirst jede Sekunde genießen, glaub mir ...“  
„Woher hast du das nur ...“, Anders lachte wiederum, seine Lippen leckten über die langen Muskeln, „ … diese Vorliebe für 'Dirty Talk' … Eine Berührung hier ...“ Anders' Finger strichen hauchzart über Lars' Kehle, woraufhin dieser den Kopf leicht schief legte und genüsslich die Augen schloss, „ … und, du willst mehr …“ Anders biss zu, nicht fest genug, um Lars zu verletzen, aber dennoch so fest, um einen, langsam dunkler werdenden Fleck zu hinterlassen, bevor er dann beinahe entschuldigend über diese Stelle leckte.  
Lars keuchte auf, die Schatulle entglitt seinen Fingern und fiel klappernd zu Boden, woraufhin Anders erneut lachte, „Und du verlierst deine Feinmotorik … der große Lars, der beste Physiotherapeut der Welt … Oh, Larsi ...“ Der ältere Zwilling gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich, als Anders' lange Finger nun über den Schritt der Jeans strichen und genüsslich den Reißverschluss Zahn für Zahn öffnete, „Anders ...“ „Oh ja, du magst das, oder?“, die Finger strichen langsam über die deutliche Beule, die sich ihm präsentierte, als er die Jeans nun ganz geöffnet hatte und Anders lachte rau in Lars' Ohr, als dieser die Hüften bewegte, „Und du willst mehr ...“  
„Arschloch ...“, brachte Lars über die Lippen, aber Anders schüttelte nur den Kopf, „So böse Worte … Da könnte ich glatt die Lust verlieren ...“ Aber entgegen seiner Worte, schob Anders nun seine Hand in die engen, prall gefüllten Shorts, um quälend langsam mit dem Zeigefinger über die Erregung seines Zwillings zu fahren, „Steh auf, Lars ...“  
Mit wackeligen Beinen stand Lars schließlich, nur wenige Millimeter von Anders, seinem spiegelgleichen Zwilling entfernt. Die roten Lippen glänzten verführerisch und Lars seufzte, als Anders ihn küsste. Lars' Arme schlangen sich um Anders' Nacken und er könnte spüren,w wie Anders ihm nun Hose und Shorts abstreifen, bevor Anders dann mit einem wohligen Kuss dann den Kuss löste.  
Für einen Moment sahen die Zwillinge sich an, blau traf auf filz grau und dieses Mal war es Anders, der den Blickkontakt löste. Der jüngere Zwilling glitt geschmeidig an Lars' nacktem Körper hinab, verharrte dann auch kurz an den dunklen Brustwarzen und begann sie genüsslich mit der Zunge zu verwöhnen. Lars erschauderte, als Anders darüber leckte, die Lippen darum legte und dagegen hauchte, bis sie beinahe schmerzhaft hart schienen. Gerade, als Lars zufrieden aufseufzen wollte, ließ sein Zwilling von ihm ab, leckte über die trainierten Bauchmuskeln und ließ seine Zunge dann genießerisch in den Bauchnabel eintauchen. Anders zog die Nase über den hellen Flaum, bis sie endlich gegen den harten, sich ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen reckenden Schwanz seines Zwillings stieß.  
Lars' Finger gruben sich beinahe schmerzhaft in Anders' Schultern, als der Jüngere nun über die Spitze der Erregung lecke. „Verdammt ...“, Lars' Griff festigte sich noch weiter, aber Anders ließ von ihm ab und sah stattdessen zu Lars auf, „Du genießt das … wenn ich vor dir knie …“ „Ja ...“, brachte Lars atemlos hervor und strich sanft durch die hellen Haare seines Zwillings, „Anders ...“ Aber Anders hatte nun wieder den Blick gesenkt und musterte den harten Schwanz. Sein Finger legte sich auf die Spitze, schob die empfindliche Vorhaut zurück, bevor er dann seine Lippen um die Spitze der Erregung legte. Er leckte verspielt über die Spitze, als wäre sie ein besonders leckerer Lolly, nahm dann aber bereitwillig die Erregung tiefer in sich auf, als Lars nun fordernd in ihn stieß.  
Die Zunge glitt über die gesamte Länger, strich über die empfindliche Unterseite und wieder verkrallten sich Lars' lange Finger in den blonden Strähnen. Sie kratzten fast schmerzhaft über die empfindliche Kopfhaut, während Lars erneut fordernd die Hüften bewegte und noch einmal tief in die warme Mundhöhle stieß. Er stöhnte auf, als Anders' Zunge sich wiederum um die Spitze legte und seine Zunge in den Spalt glitt. Schneller und schneller wurde der Rhythmus, den Lars bestimmte und als der Physiotherapeut schließlich nach einigen weiteren Stößen in den Wellen des Orgasmus versank und Anders der einzige Halt in diesem wilden und rauen Meer der Lust zu sein schien, leckte Anders sich genießerisch über die Lippen, „Wie wäre es mit einer Revanche?“


	11. 15. Dezember: I'm having a bad bad day ... (Haugvad)

I am having a bad Day  
Lars hatte einen schlechten Tag.  
Einen sehr, sehr schlechten Tag.  
Und davor bereits eine, noch furchtbarere Nacht.  
Er war mitten in der Nacht durch seltsame Geräusche hochgeschreckt und hatte dann seinen Zwilling, scheinbar eine Unterhaltung mit irgendjemand unsichtbaren führend, durch das Zimmer geisternd, vorgefunden. Für einen Augenblick hatte Lars gedacht, dass sein Zwilling vielleicht einen mitternächtlichen Anruf beantworten oder irgendjemandem einen Telefonstreich spielen würde … Aber, schnell hatte er festgestellt, dass Anders wieder einmal schlafwandelte.  
Seufzend hatte er daraufhin die Decke zurückgeschlagen und seinen Zwilling, der ihn mit großen, nichts sehenden, blauen Augen nicht angeblickt hatte, zurück in ihr Bett geholt. Aber, obwohl Anders dann innerhalb von Minuten wieder friedlich eingeschlafen zu sein schien, weigerte sich der Schlaf nun aber zurück zu Lars zu kommen. Stundenlang starrte der Physiotherapeut an die weiße Zimmerdecke und beobachte einen Streifen des silbrigen Mondlicht, der durch einen Spalt der weißen Vorhänge fiel, auf seiner stillen Wanderung durch die Nacht, während Anders sich leise schnarchend an ihn schmiegte und ihm dann letztendlich auch noch lateinische Fachbegriffe ins Ohr zu murmeln begann.  
Am Morgen war er dann, zu allem Überfluss, auch noch zu spät im Toppen, jemand hatte, als er mit klatschenden Flipflops durch die beinahe leeren Gänge gelaufen war, Kaffee über seine weißen Shorts gekippt und Trym rief im Laufe des Tages auch immer wieder an, um einen 'besonderen Termin' zu fordern. Irgendwie schaffte Lars es dann auch noch das Mittagessen zu verpassen und hatte deshalb mit einigen trockenen, fast zerbröselten Keksen, die er zuhinterst in seiner obersten Schreibtischschublade gefunden hatte, seinen Hunger stillen müssen. Ja, es war wohl tatsächlich einer dieser schrecklichen Tage, an denen man am besten gar nicht erst aufgestanden wäre. Als Lars sich nun aber endlich sicher war, dass dieser Tag einfach nicht mehr schlimmer werden könnte, klingelte sein, irgendwo unter einigen unbearbeiteten Akten auf dem Schreibtisch liegendes Handy und die Melodie des Klingeltons verriet bereits den Anrufer, bevor Lars das Bild auf dem Display sehen konnte.  
Seine Mutter.  
Gegen besseres Wissen, eher aus Reflex heraus, suchte er das Handy doch und nahm den Anruf an. Bereute es dann aber auch bereits zwei Minuten später, als seine Mutter ihm mitteilte, dass sie ihn … Nein, sie … zum Abendessen erwarten würde.  
Er holte Anders aus dem Krankenhaus ab und seine Finger tappten ungeduldig auf dem Lenkrad und sein schiefer Zahn malträtierte die Unterlippe, als sein Zwilling sich die ganze Fahrt lang, über die mütterliche Einladung beschwerte und schließlich kindisch schmollend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
Es pochte bereits unangenehm hinter Lars' Schläfen, als er endlich auf die breite, mit weißem Kies gestreute Auffahrt zum elterlichen Haus einbiegen konnte, aber er zwang sich dennoch zu einem furchtbar falsch wirkenden Lächeln, als er nun ausstieg und ihre wartende Mutter begrüßte. Und Anders dann auch möglichst unauffällig auf den Fuß trat, als sein Zwilling auch weiterhin kindisch schmollend zeigte, wie wenig er von der elterlichen Einladung hielt.  
Es war wie immer.  
Eigentlich wären beide Brüder wohl auch in der Lage, die Litanei ihrer Mutter Wort für Wort mitzusprechen, so oft hatten sie sie schon zu hören bekommen. Yvonne brachte, nach wenigen einleitenden Worten und höchsten unterbrochen von Ermahnungen an Anders, doch den Ellenbogen vom Tisch zu nehmen, die Sprache schnell auf die Zukunft ihrer Zwillingssöhne. Sie sollten Freundinnen finden, sich irgendwo niederlassen, ein Nest bauen und dann endlich eigene Familien gründen …  
Während Anders scheinbar interessiert zuhörte und dabei mit den Erbsen spielte, wanderte sein nackter Fuß über Lars' Bein … vorbei am Kaffeefleck auf den weißen Shorts, fand er schließlich auch seinen Weg in die weiten Hosenbeine und Lars fühlte,wie sich seine Wangen röteten, als Anders Zehen sanft gegen seinen Schwanz stupsten. Im Gegensatz zu Anders, gelang es Lars nicht seine Miene zu kontrollieren. Und so wagte er es nur kurz zu Anders zu sehen, um sich nicht zu verraten. Anders' Mienenspiel zeigte nichts von seinem wenig heiligem Tun. Sein Bruder wirkte tatsächlich interessiert, nickte an den richtigen Stellen und doch massierten seine Zehen gleichzeitig Lars' harten Schwanz, der bereits fordernd pochte, im Schutze des Tisches.  
Lars fühlte sich wie Don Quichotte, im Kampf gegen die Windmühlen, als er nun versuchte gegen die dunklen Wogen des Orgasmus anzukämpfen und sich nicht in den schwarzen Wellen der Lust zu verlieren. Aber, sein Atem ging immer schneller, seine Finger verkrallten sich hilflos im weißen Stoff der Shorts und schließlich schloss er die Augen und sank, als jegliche Spannung aus seinem großen Körper zu weichen schien, tiefer in den unbequemen Stuhl, dessen harte, unnachgiebige Lehne unangenehm in seinem Rücken drückte.  
Anders hingegen leckte sich nur zufrieden über die Lippen, während ihre ahnungslose Mutter den Zwillingen verkündete, dass einige ihrer Freundinnen Töchter im richtigen Alter hätten und sie … natürlich nur das Beste für ihre Söhne wollend … bereits einige Dates für sie ausgemacht hätte.  
Ja, es konnte nun wirklich nicht mehr schlimmer kommen …  
Lars wurde aber sehr schnell etwas Besseren belehrt, denn kaum waren sie Zuhause, klingelte sein Handy schon wieder. Anders schnaubte nur uninteressiert, als sein Zwilling das Telefon aus seiner Hosentasche zog und einen reichlich genervten Blick auf das Display warf, „Alexander.“ „Ignorier ihn.“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern und schob sich, kaum dass Lars die Tür geöffnet hatte, an seinem Zwilling vorbei und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Hauses, „Ich hab Lust auf das ganz Anderes ...“  
Seufzend folgte Lars der Spur aus Kleidungsstücken, die er routiniert aufhob, bis er schließlich mit vollen Armen in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stand, wo Anders sich nackt auf der Couch räkelte, „Na, interessiert? Oder möchtest du eine von Yvonnes ausgesuchten Schnepfen …?“  
Alexander versuchte es erneut.  
Und noch einmal.  
Und nochmal …  
Und schließlich gab Lars, den nackten Anders sanft von sich schiebend, nach und nahm den Anruf widerwillig an, „Was willst du?“ „Du musst mit Tom sprechen ...“, Alex klang müde und seine Stimme war ungewohnt rau, fast etwas heiser, „Lars ...“ „Hilde?“, vergewisserte Lars sich, obwohl er die Antwort eigentlich bereits kannte und so war es auch keine Überraschung, als Alexander schnaubte, „Lindinger.“ „Keine Lust.“, Lars betrachtete seinen nackten Zwilling, der sich im Schein der altmodischen Stehlampe verführerisch räkelte und sich dann über ihn beugte. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er, wie die vollen Lippen sich ihren Weg über die Innenseite seiner empfindlichen Oberschenkel bahnten und die Nase schließlich seine Erregung streifte und schien längst bereit das Gespräch zu beenden, „Wenn das alles ...“ „Es geht um Fanni.“, die Stimme des Trainers hatte wieder an Stärke gewonnen und Lars seufzte,öffnete die Augen wieder und schob Anders ein weiteres Mal von sich, „Fanni? Was ist mit ihm?“  
„Tom braucht deine Hilfe … einen Rat.“, murmelte Alex und es raschelte, als er wohl in einer Akte blätterte, „Kann ich auf dich zählen?“ „Hab ich eine Wahl?“, Lars presste mit einem bitteren Lächeln die Lippen zusammen und beendete, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten das Gespräch. „Du sollst also Küken retten?“, Anders' blaue Augen funkelten im gemütlichen Halbdunkel des Wohnzimmers herausfordernd, „Kleine, niedliche ...“  
„Halt die Klappe.“, Lars strich sich müde durch die Haare und erhob sich mit einem Seufzen von der Couch, „Ich muss noch was nachsehen … Es könnte spät werden … Am besten gehst du ins Bett ...“ „LARS!“, Anders saß noch immer vollkommen nackt im Schneidersitz auf der Couch, aber die blauen Augen waren nun weit aufgerissen und die feinen Züge zeigten Empörung und Wut, „Wag es nicht jetzt zu gehen!“  
Es war wirklich ein beschissener Tag, dem nun eine weitere beschissene Nacht folgte. Denn anstelle davon Sex zu haben, verbrachte Lars den größten Teil der Nacht mit der  
Akte von Anders Fannemel.


	12. 17. Dezember: Happy Birthday Clas  oder  "Es gibt nur einen Mann, der es wagt mich mit Marmelade zu bombardieren:  Pedersen!!! (Stöckl/Haugvad, Haugvad/Bråthen)

Happy Birthday Clas

oder

"Es gibt nur einen Mann, der es wagt mich mit Marmelade zu bombardieren:

Pedersen!!!"

Alexander seufzte und strich sich einen Rest von roter Marmelade, die gerade aus seinen Haaren getropft war, aus dem Gesicht, „Ich werde Robin umbringen ...“ „Tja ...“, Lars, der neben ihm stand, beugte sich zu dem Trainer und leckte genüsslich über die stoppelige Wange des Österreichers, „Lecker, Himbeere … Der Kleine hat Geschmack ...“ „Lars!“, der Ältere schnaubte frustriert und strich etwas unwirsch die Hand beiseite, „Das ist nicht komisch!“ „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst dich ducken.“, der Physiotherapeut zuckte nur beiläufig mit den Schultern und Alexander drückte frustriert ein weiteres Mal auf den Rufknopf, nur um dann wieder auf die altmodische Stockwerkanzeige über den Stahltüren zu starren, „Dieses … verdammte … uralte … finnische Scheißding...“  
„Sei lieber froh.“, Lars schob sich, als die schmucklosen Metalltüren des Aufzugs sich lautlos teilten, mit einem leichten, nur schlecht versteckten Lächeln an Alexander vorbei in die Kabine, „Immerhin ist nur Himbeermarmelade … Es hätte auch ganz anders kommen kön ...“ Lars verstummte mitten im Wort und seine Augen weiteten sich unwillkürlich, während auch Alexander blinzelte erst einmal verwirrt, während die Aufzugtüren nun langsam aufeinander zu glitten und ihnen die Sicht auf die Empfangshalle versperrten, „Du hast das auch gesehen, oder?“ „Hmmm ...“, der schiefe Zahn des Physiotherapeuten bohrte sich in die Unterlippe und die filz grauen Augen schlossen sich für eine Sekunde, während Lars leicht und etwas gequält wirkend nickte, „Leider ja ...“  
„Das war Anders ...“, fuhr Alexander beinahe selbstvergessen immer wieder den Kopf schüttelnd, als ob das Gesehene dadurch weniger irreal wirken könnte und die Hand nur wenige Millimeter von der Schalttafel des Fahrstuhls entfernt haltend, mit rauer, reichlich belegter Stimme und in einem etwas harschen Tonfall fort, „Dein Zwilling Anders ...“ „Hmmmh.“, wiederholte Lars halbherzig und rieb sich, während sich auf seiner Stirn nun eine tiefe Falte zeigte, die Nasenwurzel, bevor er sich dann seufzend durch die Haare fuhr, „Ja ...“ Endlich wand Alexander sich nun zu Lars um und zeigte nun fast schon anklagend mit dem Finger auf den plötzlich müde wirkenden Physiotherapeuten, „In einem Bärenkostüm.“ „Hmmm.“, brummte Lars halbherzig, öffnete dann aber beinahe empört die Augen, als Alex' Zeigefinger plötzlich schmerzhaft in seine Brust stieß, „Hey! Was soll das?“  
„Warum. Trägt. Dein. Verdammter. Bruder. Ein. BÄRENKOSTÜM?!?“, auch nach all den Jahren in Norwegen war die Aura der nordischen Gelassenheit scheinbar doch nur eine dünne Patina, wohl doch auch nur wenige Millimeter dick, aber Lars schob den Zeigefinger des Trainers einfach nur ungerührt zur Seite und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „Warum wohl? Sex mit Clas, denke ich.“ „Als …“, die Farbe wich nun aus den stoppeligen Wangen des Österreichers und Alexander schüttelte beinahe ungläubig den Kopf, „ … Bär?“ „Warum den nicht?“, Lars musterte den älteren Österreicher nun leidlich amüsiert, bevor er dann grinste, „Sei froh, dass er nicht sein schwarzes Schaf-Kostüm angehabt hat ...“

„Clas ...“, Anders klopfte, durch den grellpinken Cupcake, in den er eine einzige, ebenfalls pinke Kerze gesteckt hatte behindert, etwas unbeholfen mit der Schulter gegen die weiße Hotelzimmertür und lauschte dann auf die schweren, sicheren Schritte des Sportchefs, „Mach auf.“  
„Was?“, erst wurde die Tür nur einen kleinen Spalt weit geöffnet und Clas' bärtiges Gesicht erschien im schmalen Spalt. „Happy Birthday to you ...“, als Anders das bekannte Geburtstagslied, mit erstaunlich wenig Talent intoniert, öffnete der Sportchef die Tür ganz und musterte die schlanke Gestalt des Jüngeren mit amüsiert gehobener Braue, „Anders?“  
„Erst auspusten!“, die tief blauen Augen des Arztes funkelten herausfordernd und, wie um seine Worte noch zu unterstreichen, hielt er dem Älteren nun den pinken Cupcake auffordernd entgegen. „Biest ...“, Clas seufzte, fügte sich aber schließlich doch in das Unvermeidliche und beugte sich vor, um die pinke Flamme, der einzelnen Kerze auszupusten, „Nun zufrieden?“ „Fast … Hast du dir denn auch was gewünscht?“, obwohl der Cupcake eigentlich Clas gehören sollte, brach Anders nun aber ein Stück des pinken Zuckergusses ab, steckte es sich in den Mund und leckte sich dann, sich Clas hungrigen Blicken durchaus bewusst seiend, genüsslich und in aller Seelenruhe die langen, schlanken Finger ab.  
„Oh ja ...“, ruppig wurde der schlanke Arzt an den kräftigen Körper des Sportchefs gezogen und die Reste des Cupcakes fielen unbeachtet zu Boden und wurde achtlos zertreten, als Clas Anders nun hungrig küsste und ihn gleichzeitig ins Innere des Hotelzimmers zog. Die Tür fiel krachend hinter ihnen ins Schloss und Anders keuchte auf, als Clas ihn nun rücksichtslos gegen das protestierend knarrende Holz stieß. Dort, gefangen zwischen den starken Armen, die rechts und links von seinem Kopf gegen das dünne, weiße Holz gestemmt waren, starrte Anders den älteren Norweger überrascht an, schloss aber die Augen, als Clas sich nun vorbeugte und ihn ein weiteres Mal fordernd küsste. Er biss ihn unsanft in die Unterlippe, forderte damit stumm und wortlos Einlass und eroberte schließlich den Mund des Jüngeren, während Anders sich knurrend willig gegen ihn zu bewegen begann.Das fordernde Rollen der Hüften, ließ Clas nun seinerseits in den Kuss seufzen, aber schließlich löste er sich dann aber doch schwer atmend und sah den jungen Arzt mit vor Lust dunklen Augen an.  
Anders streckte vorsichtig eine etwas zittrige, noch immer im Handschuhe des Bärenkostüms steckende Hand aus und strich über die kratzige Wange des Sportchefs, um denn seine behandschuhte Hand an Clas‘ Hinterkopf zu legen und ihn zu einem erneuten Kuss zu sich zu ziehen. „Wir sollten vielleicht auf … aufs Bett …?“  
„Hmmmm ...“, Clas brummte und leckte sich über die Lippen, bevor er sich dann von Anders löste, „Vorher solltest du das Bärenkostüm ausziehen?“ „Was?“, Anders schob fast schon schmollend die Unterlippe vor, aber die blauen Augen funkelten wiederum aufmüpfig, bevor Anders, die Hüften in dem unförmigen Kostüm, dass seine schlanke Gestalt so sicher und erfolgreich zu verbergen wusste, übertrieben bewegend in die Mitte des Hotelzimmers trat, „Ich dachte, du würdest einen Artgenossen zu würdigen wissen ...“ „Mein Biest ist mir lieber ...“, murmelte Clas, überbrückte nun die letzten Zentimeter und schien, während seine Finger jetzt über den pelzigen Rücken des Kostüms zu wandern begannen, nun nach dem Reizverschluss zu suchen, „Wie geht das verdammt noch mal auf?“  
„So ungeduldig? Also, Clas ...“, Anders blinzelte unschuldig und brachte sich mit einem einzigen Schritt aus der Reichweite des Älteren, „Aber, ich kann dich verstehen ...“ Der junge Arzt legte den Kopf schief und sein langer Zeigefinger wanderte über die roten Lippen, die noch immer Clas' Geschmack trugen und fuhren die Konturen nach, „ … weißt du … Ich trage nämlich keine Unterwäsche … Das ist so ein Haugvadding … Eigentlich ...“ Der Finger verschwand nun kurz zwischen den Lippen und die Zunge umspielte sinnlich und voll sichtlichen Genusses die Spitze, bevor er mit einem leisen  
'plop' wieder hervor glitt, „ … trage ich nichts … außer meinem Fell ...“  
„Anders ...“, Clas knurrte kehlig und seine große Hand schloss sich grob um den Oberarm des Arztes und die zweite Hand begann wiederum nach dem wohl versteckten Reißverschluss zu suchen, „Du verdammtes Biest ...“ „Na na ...“, Anders hob verspielt drohend den Zeigefinger, grinste aber noch immer und beugte sich verschwörerisch zu Clas, „Hast du dir das auch gewünscht?“


	13. 19. Dezember: a night out (zu den Wölfen: Lindinger/Pedersen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wer die "deutschen Wölfe" erkennt, hat einen Wunsch frei =)

Night out  
Tyskland, 25. Dezember 2018

Ein Winseln drang in seine Träume, gefolgt vom Geräusch von Krallen, die über den Parkettboden des Hotels kratzten und sich der Tür zu näheren schienen. Mit einen Seufzen drehte Tom sich zur Seite und versuchte dann sich die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen, als er wieder ein Winseln hörte, dieses Mal laut genug, als das der Physiotherapeut sich müde aufsetzte, „Robin?“  
Ein langgezogenes Winseln antwortete ihm und Tom tastete nach seinem Handy, „Bambi … es ist drei Uhr … Komm zurück ins Bett ...“ Der Wolf, den Tom im Licht des Handys nun an der Tür entdeckte, schnaubte nur und wedelte auffordernd mit dem Schwanz. „Ich will jetzt nicht raus ...“, der Österreicher gähnte und klopfte auffordernd auf die andere Seite des Bettes, „Komm her, Robin ...“  
Die goldenen, in der Dunkelheit leicht schimmernden Wolfsaugen musterten den Menschen kurz, bevor der Wolf sich wieder der Tür zu wand und auffordernd mit einer großen Pfote am Holz kratzte und wiederum zu winseln begann. „Was ist los?“, Tom fuhr sich verschlafen durch die Haare und tastete nun nach dem Schalter der altmodischen Lampe neben seinem Bett. Gelbliches Licht, durch den, mit roten, mit Blümchen geschmückten Schirm abgemildert und gefiltert, malte dunkle Schatten an die Wände, ließ sie kurz rastlos über den Boden huschen und dann unter den wuchtigen Möbeln des Zimmers verschwinden.  
Sein Gepäck, noch immer offen, stand auf der kleinen, unbequemen Couch, ein unförmiger, schwarzer Schatten in dem Halbdunkel. Die, durch ihre Form so auffällige Tasche der Armbrust lag, neben den achtlos ausgezogenen Schuhen, halb versteckt im Schatten, darüber hingen über eine Stuhllehne die dunkle Teamjacke und ein zerknitterter blauer Kapuzenpulli …  
Nichts wirkte anders …  
Aber, dennoch …  
Robin kratzte ein weiteres Mal an der Tür, drehte sich dann um und schnaubte erneut erwartungsvoll. Kalter Wind, einem eisigen Hauch gleich, wehte durch das gekippte Fenster und spielte dann mit den roten Vorhängen, die daraufhin den Blick nach draußen, in die Nacht freigaben. Der dunkle Himmel, übersät mit zahllosen Sternen, winzigen Diamanten auf schwarzem Samt gleich, spannte sich über den schwarzen Schatten der Wälder und der volle Mond leuchtete, einer honigfarbenen Perle gleich, hoch am Firmament.  
Tom betrachtete den Mond und sah dann kurz zu Robin, der noch immer vor der Tür stand, „Das Rudel ist nicht hier … Nur der Welpe … und Fannemel ...“ Der halbwüchsige Wolf nieste verstimmt und schnaubte wiederum, bevor er noch einmal auffordernd an der Tür kratzte. „Robin ...“, Tom schlug die Decke zurück und wollte gerade aufstehen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrzunehmen glaubte. Er verharrte kurz, wirbelte dann aber auch gleich herum, ein kleines silbriges Wurfmesser zwischen den Fingern haltend, bereit es in die Kehle des Angreifers … Eindringlings zu versenken …  
Ließ es dann aber doch sinken.  
Ein Spiegel.  
Sein, in dieser Vollmondnacht eingefangenes, Spiegelbild.  
Das Spiegelbild eines Jägers ...  
„Fuck.“, murmelte Tom und schüttelte matt den Kopf, bevor der Wolf wieder mit einem Brummen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen musste. Der hellbraune Kopf des Tieres war schief gelegt, die lange Zunge hing aus der Schnauze und die großen Ohren mit den etwas dunkleren Spitzen, spielten unruhig, als der Wolf wieder bittend an der Tür kratzte und erneut winselte.  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass der Welpe oder Fannemel draußen sind ...“, murmelte Tom und seufzte, als Robin nun zu ihm getrabt kam und behutsam seine Zähne in den weichen Stoff der Trainingshose grub, „Robin … Wir gehen jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht Gassi ...“ Bei dem Wort aus der Hundesprache schnaubte der Wolf aber nur verächtlich, aber dennoch begann Robin den Menschen nun in Richtung Tür zu ziehen. „Bambi ...“, Tom seufzte und tätschelte nun doch etwas unbeholfen den Kopf des Wolfes, der sich daraufhin an ihn schmiegte und die Streicheleinheiten mit einem zufriedenen Brummen honorierte. Der Wolf wedelte erwartungsvoll mit der Rute und der goldene Blick folgte begierig jeder Bewegung des Menschen, erwartete er doch, dass dieser sich nun anziehen würde ...  
Aber Tom zog seine Hand zurück und ließ sich mit einem müden Seufzen aufs Bett sinken, „Sei doch vernünftig, Bambi ...“ Wieder klopfte er mit der flachen Hand neben sich auf die Matratze, „Morgen ist Training … Und, ich bin müde ...“ Der Wolf brummte, schien aber tatsächlich kurz darüber nachzudenken aufs Bett zu springen, aber schließlich wand er sich doch wieder mit einem genervten Schnauben ab und trottete wiederum zur Tür. Geschickt stellte das Tier sich dort auf die Hinterbeine, legte die Vorderpfoten auf den Türgriff und versuchte dann auf diesem Weg die Tür zu öffnen. Robin war groß genug, als das es ihm gelingen könnte, aber Tom hatte die Tür am Abend, wohl wissend dass es eine Vollmondnacht wäre, sicherheitshalber abgeschlossen gehabt.  
„Sturkopf.“, murmelte der Physiotherapeut und stemmte sich mit einem Seufzen vom Bett hoch, „Gut, dann gehen wir … Aber, dann musst du aber ein Halsband tragen ...“  
Der hochgewachsene, braune Wolf knurrte und wich vor dem Physiotherapeuten zurück. Die goldenen Augen funkelten warnend, aber Tom zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Du kennst die Gesetze ...“ Robin zuckte zurück, zeigte kurz die Zähne, bevor er dann aber aber doch leise und bittend winselte und den Schwanz einkniff, als der Österreicher nun zu seinem Gepäck trat, „Ich hab dir was mitgebracht … Ein Geschenk ...“  
Der Wolf krauste die Nase, dann überwog aber doch die Neugier und Tom spürte Robins warmen Wolfskörper neben sich, als er den Reißverschluss der Tasche aufzog. Interessiert drängte die bräunliche Schnauze vorwitzig in die Tasche und Tom lächelte, als er den Wolf nun sanft zur Seite schob und stattdessen ein festes Lederhalsband hervorzog. „Schau mal ...“, er hielt dem Wolf das rote Halsband entgegen und verdrehte die Augen, als Robin es nun erstmals misstrauisch beschnüffelte, bevor er dann die Lefzen hochzog und sich dann mit einem hoheitsvollen 'Huff' abwandte, „Pedersen ...“  
Der Wolf warf ihm einen kurzen, abfälligen Blick zu, bevor er ihm wieder nur den Rücken zuwandte. „Robin, wenn du kein Halsband trägst, dann gehen wir nicht.“, versicherte Tom dem jungen, halbwüchsigen Wolf und schloss die Finger fester um das rote Leder, Und, du wolltest doch raus ...“ „Hn.“, der hellbraune Wolf schnaubte abschätzig, sträubte das Fell und zog gleichzeitig aber auch mit einem warnenden Knurren die Lefzen hoch, als Tom sich nun zu ihm beugte und trotz allem vorsichtig versuchte ihm das Halsband anzulegen.  
„Ohne gehen wir nicht.“, Tom hielt dem Wolf das Halsband entgegen, aber das Tier grollte nur und wich zurück, sodass der Österreicher schließlich mit den Schultern zuckte, „Deine Entscheidung … Entweder trägst du ein Halsband oder nicht. Wenn nicht … dann gehe ich jetzt wieder schlafen.“ Der Wolf schien kurz nachzudenken, seufzte schließlich tief und legte angespannt die Ohren an, bevor er dann brav den Kopf senkte, sodass Tom ihm das Halsband anlegen konnte.  
Robin verharrte kurz und winselte. Dann versuchte der braune Wolf das Halsband ruppig mit der Pfote zu lockern, sah aber auf, als Tom nach seinen Schuhen angelte, „Na dann komm ...“ Tom griff nach seiner Teamjacke und schlang, nachdem er dann den Reißverschluss geschlossen hatte, noch die Armbrust über seine Schulter. Der Schlüssel drehte sich problemlos im altmodischen Schloss, aber die Angeln quietschten überlaut in der Nacht, als Tom die Tür aufstieß. Der Wolf huschte an Tom vorbei, schlüpfte durch den Spalt, kaum dass er weit genug war und wartete dann, aufmerksam witternd darauf, dass sein Mensch ihm folgte.  
Leise fluchend beeilte Tom sich zu dem jungen Wolf aufzuschließen und seufzte dann, als sie gemeinsam, Seite an Seite durch die leeren und dunklen Gänge des stillen Hotels gingen, „Wenn du dein Geschäft erledigt hast ...“ Robin rümpfte die Nase und grollte dann leise. Aber auch seine Schritte wurden länger und raumgreifender, als sie sich nun der Eingangshalle näherten und kaum war das ungleiche Paar in die Dunkelheit der Nacht herausgetreten, wälzte der Wolf sich genüsslich im wenigen Schnee.  
Tom wich zurück, als Robin, nun nass und mit im Fell klebendem Schnee auf ihn zukam und der Wolf, der das für ein neues Spiel zu halten schien, versuchte sich immer wieder an dem Menschen zu reiben. „Robin!“, Tom protestierte, taumelte aber, als der große Wolf ihn plötzlich ansprang. Der Jäger verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel rücklings in den Schnee, woraufhin Robin schwanzwedelnd über ihm stand und ihm begeistert seinen Sieg genießend durchs Gesicht schlabberte. Der Österreicher versuchte immer wieder den Wolf beiseite zu schieben, aber Robin brummte nur unwillig und wedelte fröhlich mit dem Schwanz.  
Ein Knacken ließ den Wolf innehalten. Mit sorgsam gespitzten Ohren hob er den Kopf und witterte prüfend in die kühle Dezembernacht. Ein Grollen entkam seiner Kehle, als er sich nun vor Tom platzierte, um seinen Partner vor dem noch unsichtbaren Angreifer schützen wollte. Behutsam setzte Tom sich auf und seine Finger tasteten nach der Armbrust, während er sorgsam seine Umgebung absuchte.  
All seine Sinne waren gespannt.  
Es knackte ...  
Es raschelte …  
im Unterholz des nahen Parks.  
Ein fahles Leuchten, erst kaum wahrnehmbar, dann aber immer deutlicher.  
Auren.  
Wölfe …  
Es klackte leise, als Tom die Armbrust entsicherte und als der Jäger nun aufsah, konnte er die drei fremden Wölfe auch erstmals näherkommen sehen. Ein heller, beinahe cremefarbener Wolf, dessen Schopf rötlich zu schimmern schien und mit der deutlichen Aura eines Alphas, führte sie, dicht gefolgt von einem dunkleren Wolf, an. Der Dunkle, dessen Fell an der Schnauze, fast einem Bart gleich, noch etwas dunkler zu werden schienen trug ebenfalls die Aura eines Alphas, und nur der dritte, ein zerzaust wirkender, nussbrauner Wolf, der sichtlich humpelte und Mühe hatte mit seinen Artgenossen Schritt zu halten, zeigte das helle Weiß eines Omegawolfs.  
Robin knurrte warnend, hatte die Ohren eng angelegt und das Fell gesträubt, aber die drei Wölfe blieben in scheinbar respektvollem Abstand stehen und musterten das ungleiche Paar aus Mensch und Wolf mit schief gelegtem Köpfen. Die beiden größeren Alphawölfe hielten sich vor dem humpelnden Omega, aber schließlich drängte sich dieser doch an ihnen vorbei und versuchte den norwegischen Wolf zum Spielen zu animieren. Mit wedelndem Schwanz näherte der fremde Wolf sich Robin und schnupperte prüfend, woraufhin der norwegische Omega den Schwanz zwischen die Beine klemmte. Der andere Wolf verzog die Schnauze zu einem Wolfslächeln, bevor er dann spielerisch nach seinem Artgenossen schnappte und dann zurücksprang. Robin knurrte, aber es klang dieses Mal eher amüsiert, als warnend oder gar wütend und mit erwachter Neugier beschnüffelte er nun seinerseits den anderen Omega, bevor er ihn dann verspielt ansprang.  
Tom beobachtete die beiden verspielten Omegas, hielt aber doch noch immer die Armbrust locker in der Hand und die beiden Alphas weiterhin im Auge. Aber, auch die beiden Alphawölfe wahrten weiterhin ihre sichere Distanz. Sie saßen, beinahe unsichtbar, nebeneinander im Halbschatten unter einem der verschneiten Buchsbäume des Hotelparks und nur ihre, im Dunklen der Winternacht glimmenden Augen und ihre deutlichen, roten Auren, verrieten dem Jäger ihren Standort, während Robin und der humpelnde Wolf beinahe übermütig wie Welpen durch den Schnee tobten.  
Der Mond wanderte auf seiner immer gleichen Bahn über den nächtlichen Himmel und begann schließlich hinter dem Horizont zu versinken. Die Sterne verblassten auf dem schwarzen Samt des Firmaments und plötzlich richtete sich einer der beiden Alphawölfe auf und schien den Omega zu rufen. Der nussbraune Wolf zögerte kurz, löste sich dann aber von seinem Spielkameraden und humpelte sichtlich müde zu den beiden Alphas, die ihm zur Begrüßung über die Schnauze leckten, bevor die drei Wölfe dann gemeinsam in den Schatten verschwanden.  
Robin fiepte kurz und sah noch den Wölfen nach, bevor er dann wieder wieder zu Tom trabte und seine Schnauze zufrieden gegen die Wange des Menschen rieb. „Du solltest vorsichtiger sein ...“, murmelte Tom und zog den Wolf, nachdem er die Armbrust achtlos beiseite gelegt hatte, liebevoll in seine Arme. Robin brummte nur und leckte dem Menschen über die kalte Wange. „Ja, mir ist kalt.“, gab der Jäger zu und vergrub seine Nase kurz in dem weichen, nach Schnee und Wolf duftendem Fell, bevor er mit einem leisen Ächzen aufstand, „Wollen wir wieder reingehen?“ Robin fiepte zustimmend und hielt sich dicht bei seinem Menschen.

„Aber, du musst jetzt nicht noch mal raus?“, erkundigte Tom sich, der nun neben dem tropfenden, kalten Wolf auf dem Kachelboden des Badezimmers kniete und einladend das Handtuch ausbreitete. Der Wolf krauste pikiert die Schnauze und schnaubte hoheitsvoll, bevor er dann mit hocherhobenem Schwanz an Tom vorbei in Richtung Bett lief. „Robin!“, Tom ließ das Handtuch fallen, aber als er Sekunden später ins Hotelzimmer kam, stand der Wolf bereits vor dem Bett. Das hellbraune Tier warf dem Jäger noch einen belustigten Blick zu, bevor er auf das Bett sprang und sich dann genüsslich zu wälzen begann.  
„Verdammt ...“, mit spitzen Fingern hob Tom seine, nun graue und klamme Bettdecke etwas n, ließ sie aber gleich wieder fallen, während Robin sich nun genüsslich quer über dem Bett ausstreckte und verschlafen gähnte. Der amüsierte Blick des Wolfes folgte dem grollenden Physiotherapeuten, als dieser es sich mit einer dünnen Wolldecke auf der Couch gemütlich machte und ärgerlich versuchte eines der staubigen Couchkissen in eine annehmbare Form zu schlagen.

„Hast du schlecht geschlafen?“, Alexanders warmer, brauner Blick wanderte etwas besorgt über den müde wirkenden Physiotherapeuten, der verschlafen gähnte, „Gar nicht ...“ „Vollmond?“, die Mundwinkel des Trainers zuckten amüsiert, als Tom nur nickte und leise murmelte, „Robin ...“ 

\---  
Also, wer die drei Deutschen erkennt, hat einen Wunsch frei ...


	14. 19. Dezember (2. Versuch): kalter Entzug (Stöckl/Lindinger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich konnte mich am 19. nicht entscheiden und so gibt es zwei Geschichten

Auf Entzug  
Erst, als Tom mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt war, hatte Alexander begriffen dass ihm der falsche Name, einem Seufzen gleich, über seine Lippen gekommen war.   
Später, als er einsam und im beruhigenden Dunkeln am Tisch sitzend und in das Glas mit dem langsam zerfallenden Schaum starrte, erkannte er, dass es eigentlich kein Erstarren des jungen Physios gewesen war.  
Nein, es war eigentlich nur eine Pause gewesen … Ein kurzer Moment der Bewegungslosigkeit … ein atemloses Verharren, das Alexander nur auf Grund seiner Nähe zu dem jüngeren Österreicher bemerkt hatte. Die langen Finger des Trainers hatten, nach Halt suchend, über den schmalen Rücken gekratzt und seine Hüften hatten sich bei jedem fordernden Stoß heftiger gegen die schlanken Hüften bewegt, sodass es beinahe unmöglich gewesen war, eine Bewegung des jungen Physios zu verpassen.   
Oder eben die sekundenlange Abwesenheit von sämtlichen Bewegungen.  
Auch Alexander hatte dann inne gehalten und die brauen Augen geschlossen gehabt.  
[style type="italic"]Mandelmakronen[/style].  
Auch jetzt, halb betrunken am Tisch, umhüllt von tröstlichen Schatten und berauscht von Bier und Schnaps, die es aber nicht schafften ihm die Erinnerungen zu nehmen, meinte er noch immer die ersehnte Stimme zu hören. Widerwillig schüttelte er den Kopf presste die Hände an seine pochenden Schläfen und schloss wieder die Augen. Aber, die Bilder kehrten zurück und er fand sich ungewohnt unfähig … Es gelang ihm nicht sie zu vertreiben, ebenso wenig wie die herrliche Fantasie, die ihm den falschen Namen entlockt hatte.  
[style type="italic"]„Lars ...“[/style]  
Tom mochte bereits jetzt so vieles für das Team sein. Aber, für ihn war er nur ein … Ersatz. Ein williger Surrogat für die Person, die Alexander eigentlich unter sich spüren wollte. Denjenigen, den er eigentlich begehrte und nach dem er sich noch immer beinahe schmerzhaft sehnte.  
Aber, auch in der qualvollen Sekunde der beidseitigen Erkenntnis hatte es schließlich doch noch eine Art der Erlösung gegeben. Erlösung ja, aber sicher keine Absolution, die Alexander sich so sehr herbeisehnte. Der Freispruch von all seinen Sünden, schien nun aber ferner als je zuvor zu sein, als Tom sich doch endlich wieder zu bewegen begonnen hatte. Aber, es war alles anders gewesen. Vergangen schien nun alles Sanfte gewesen zu sein, es war einer fremden, unbekannten Härte gewichen gewesen, die Alexander aber auch unweigerlich in ihren Bann gezogen gehabt hatte.  
Der schwere Atem.  
Die Körper, die eins geworden zu sein schienen.  
Seine Nägel, die tiefe rote Striemen in dem blassen Fleisch hinterlassen hatten.  
Es war Tom gewesen.  
Er hatte ihn spüren … schmecken können.  
Und doch hatte er seine Augen geschlossen gehalten und seine Gedanken waren noch immer woanders gewesen.  
Bei Lars.  
Und obwohl er den Tag verfluchen mochte, an dem die Zwillinge das Licht erblickt hatten, so war ihm in diesem Moment klar geworden, dass er ihrem Zauber, ihrer Anziehungskraft … Lars … jemals würde entkommen können.  
Er war ein Ertrinkender.  
Ein Süchtiger.  
Er brauchte Lars …  
Nicht Tom, der sich ihm so willig hingegeben hatte.  
Es war Lars, nach dem er sich sehnte …  
Tom war nur ein Abklatsch.  
Eine Illusion.  
Ein anderer Physiotherapeut.  
Nicht Lars.


	15. 21. Dezember: Those days ... (Stöckl)

These were the days  
There were some days that were so peaceful you’d think it was fake or staged. They don’t happen often in a ski jumping trainers life but when they do you can feel it the moment you wake up in the morning.  
Today was such a day for Alexander.  
The early morning outside was showing itself in a comforting gray, light sprinkling that was there just to give that ‘fresh snow’ smell, splashes of red and yellow and a few other colors from others beanies. To Alexander, it felt very much like a slow day which he would sit at his desk and work himself through all the paperwork he normally despises and try to avoid at all costs.  
But today it felt like a good idea and so the Austrian decided that he wanted to be as comfortable as he could, so he made himself a cup of coffee and sighed as its delicious smell waved through the whole flat. Fully ready to not move for long hours he made himself comfortable in front of his desk and started to do his long overdue work.  
He wasn’t really sure how long he had been there, he had only read a few mails full of complaints from Daniel who seemingly couldn't accept that he wasn't allowed to bring over Domen for New Years celebration chapters so it couldn’t have been very long, when Isa came shuffling over, still in her pink pajamas with the care bears on it. His little daughter smiled sleepily and handed Alexander her dark blue stuffed donkey before carefully climbing on the lap of her father. Alex smiled softly as Isa made herself comfortable, leaning on him, head on her father's shoulder, with a soft sigh looking out at the world slowing moving along outside.  
He placed a small kiss on her forehead and went back to his work, that now didn't seem so bad anymore. Days like today were the ones that everyone looked forward to and which had to be treasured when they were over. Alexander would do the same when days were troubling or hard, he’d remember days like today and continuing going, waiting for the next one.


	16. 24. Dezember: god jul

God jul  
„Stellt euch auf.“, Ellen deutete mit der freien Hand auf den Weihnachtsbaum, „Einar du da hin ...“ „Ras … Line … Anders ...“, sie wies jedem ihrer Kinder einen Platz zu, trat denn noch einmal zurück und sah durch den Sucher, der Kamera, „Enger zusammen … Ras, hör auf Einar zu ärgern … Anders, lächeln!“   
Rasmus verdrehte die Augen und schmollte, als Einar sich nun, ungesehen von ihrer Mutter, rächte und ihm den Ellenbogen kraftvoll in die Seite stieß, während er ihm zu zischte, „Du traust dich ja eh nicht...“ „Pf!“, Rasmus schnaubte nur und weigerte sich seinen kleinen Bruder anzusehen, als Ellen sich nun erneut räusperte, „Anders! Lächeln!“ „Ich lächle!“, kam die bockige Antwort des jüngeren Zwillings und Ellen seufzte gequält, als ihr Jüngster nun die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, „Ich will doch nur ein schönes Weihnachtsbild ...“  
Seufzend zwang Anders sich zu seinem, wenn auch noch immer etwas gequält wirkenden Lächeln und stieß zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „Besser, Mama?“ „Viel besser.“, Ellen trat nun noch einen Schritt zurück und musterte ihre Kinder, „Einar, steh gerade … Line, Haare aus dem Gesicht … Ich zähle bis drei … und dann sagt ihr 'Cheese'!“  
„Eins.“  
„Zwei.“  
„Cheese.“  
„ICH BIN SCHWUL!“, der Blitz erhellte das, bisher nur von goldenem Kerzenlicht beleuchtet gewesen Wohnzimmer, vertrieb die heimeligen Schatten der heiligen Nacht, reflektierte auf den roten Kugeln und bannte auch die überraschten Mienen der Geschwister für die Ewigkeit auf ein Bild.  
„Rasmus ...“, mit einem ergebenen Seufzen ließ Ellen die Kamera schließlich sinken, „Musste das gerade jetzt sein?“ „Wurde aber auch Zeit ...“, Eline klopfte Rasmus, bevor ihr Bruder antworten konnte, auf die Schulter, „Dann muss Marius sich jetzt nicht mehr oben verstecken?“ „Was …?“, nun wirkte der blaue Blick des ältesten Bruders verwirrt und Einar seufzte, „Man hört euch, du Blitzmerker …“ „Was?“, Anders runzelte die Stirn und sah fragend und vollkommen verständnislos zwischen seinen Geschwistern hin und her, aber Ellen runzelte nun die Stirn und öffnete die Tür, „MARIUS! KOMM RUNTER!“

1\. Weihnachtsfeiertag  
„Do you believe in life after love I can feel something inside me say ...“, Fanni verdrehte die Augen, stieß mit einem genervten Knurren mit dem Fuß gegen die Tür und seufzte dann erleichtert, als sie mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel, „Hörst du es? Rasmus bringt Marius ein Ständchen... Schon wieder ...“ „Ist ja nicht zu überhören... Ich weiß aber gar nicht, was du hast ...“, Einar, der lang ausgestreckt auf Fannis Bett lag, stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und grinste seinen Zwilling dann schief entgegen, „Ich finde es eigentlich ziemlich süß.“ „Das ist nicht süß … Er singt Liebeslieder … Und, das seit gestern Abend … Es ist einfach nur furchtbar ...“, grollte Fanni und ließ sich mit einem genervten 'Hmpf' neben seinem Zwilling auf dem Bett nieder, „Können die nicht einfach aufhören? Muss das ganze Haus das hören ...“ „Und, lieber wieder Sex haben? Das hat doch auch jeder gehört ...“, setzte Einar mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag nach, woraufhin der jüngere Zwilling aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte, „Das Schreien war auf jeden Fall um Klassen … besser … Außerdem … Wer singt denn bitte Cher?!?“  
„Ein schwuler Musiker, hörst du doch … Oder vielleicht muss man dafür Rasmus heißen … oder ...“, Einar rollte sich auf den Rücken, „Sag mal, hast du eigentlich schon gepackt?“ „Nein ...“, Fanni lehnte sich gegen das niedrige Fußteil des Bettes und schob seine kalten Füße unter den warmen Körper seines Bruders, „Ich … Scheiße ...“ „Was?“, als sein Zwilling so plötzlich mitten im Satz stoppte, runzelte Einar die Stirn und sah fast etwas besorgt zu Anders, der nun aber tatsächlich einen noch leidenderen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau zu stellen schaffte, während seine silbergrauen Augen aber herausfordernd funkelten, „Wir teilen uns ein Zimmer … Und, dann muss ich dein Gesinge auch noch ertragen.“  
„Pf!“, Einar schnaubte, umfasste den Knöchel seines Bruders und strich dann mit dem Daumen hauchzart über den Spann des Jüngeren, „Du liebst meine Stimme!“ „Oh ja … Ich liebe es, dass du klingst wie eine Katze, die gewürgt wird, “, kommentierte Fanni die Aussage schnaubend, entzog seinem Bruder aber gleichzeitig seinen Fuß, während Einar sich nun empört aufsetzte, „Das musst du gerade sagen! Ich erinnere mich an Mamas Versuche dich in den Chor zu stecken … Der Chorleiter wollte nicht glauben, dass du wirklich ein Fannemel bist … oder, wie war das mit der Blockflöte …? Liegst sie immer noch in der Jauchegrube?“  
„Hmmm ...“, Fanni leckte sich nachdenklich über die Lippen und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „Das war aber was ganz anderes …“ „Ach?“, Einar lehnte sich zu seinem Zwilling, der zusammenzuckte, als sein Einar plötzlich laut nach ihrem großen Bruder rief, „RASMUS!“  
„WAS?“, die Serenade aus dem Nebenzimmer verstummte und man hörte, wie die Tür sich öffnete, „Einar?“ „Rasmus!“, Fanni kam seinem Zwilling, der es gerade erst geschafft hatte, den Mund zu öffnen, zuvor, „Kann Einar singen?“ „Einar?“, die Tür zu Fannis Zimmer öffnete sich und der blonde Schopf des ältesten Bruders erschien im schmalen Spalt, „Nein … Er ist grauenvoll … Seine Stimme ist ein Verbrechen gegen die Naturgesetze … gegen die Menschheit … gegen Gott … Warum fragst du?“  
„Siehst du?“, Fanni zuckte mit den Schultern, woraufhin Einars schönes Gesicht sich zu einem Schmollen verzog, „Du bist fies, Zwerg ...“ „Natürlich.“, der jüngste der Brüder wirkte noch immer vollkommen unbeeindruckt, als Einar ihm nun die Zunge ausstreckte, „Ich will eine zweite Meinung!“ „Wo finden wir jemanden ohne Ohren?“, mischte sich Rasmus ein und Fanni nickte bedeutungsvoll, „Ahonen ist doch taub ...“ „Der Hofhund?“, Rasmus legte den Kopf schief, nickte dann aber nach kurzem Nachdenken „Gute Idee ...“ „Idioten.“, murmelte Einar, erspähte dann aber Marius auf dem Flur und winkte nun auch noch den Turner heran, „Marius … Genau der Mann, den ich sehen wollte …“  
„Hey!“, Rasmus legte besitzergreifend einen Arm um seinen Freund und zog ihn zu sich, „Das ist meiner … such dir selber einen!“ „Bloß nicht ...“, der sechzehnjährige Einar krauste die Nase, „Ich will nur seine Meinung haben, nicht seinen Schwanz … in … egal wo!“ „Worüber?“, Marius lehnte sich gegen seinen Freund und musterte die Zwillinge, nun neugierig geworden auf eine Erklärung wartend, „Was ist hier los?“   
„Findest du, dass ich nicht singen kann?“, platzte Einar heraus und für einen langen Moment herrschte absolute Stille im Zimmer. Nur das Ticken des altmodischen Weckers hallte von den mit bunten Postern beklebten Wänden wieder und die vertrauten Geräusche des Hofs wehten durch das gekippte Fenster, mit dessen Vorhängen der kalte Winterwind spielte.  
Marius vergrub sein Gesicht in Rasmus' Schulter und der älteste der Fannemelbrüder seufzte dann, „Was mein Bärchen sagen will … Einar, wenn du singst … wird die Milch im Euter sauer … der Wein verwandelt sich in Essig und die Hühner stopfen sich ihre frisch gelegten Eier in die Ohren … Die Mäuse ...“ „RAS!“, Einar schnaubte, wand sich dann aber an den einzigen wo halbwegs unparteiischen Anwesenden, „Haaversted, bin ich wirklich so mies?“  
„Ja.“, Marius nickte, woraufhin Einar seufzend auf das Bett zurücksank und sein Gesicht in Fannis Kissen drückte, „Aber, dafür bist du in anderen Sachen gut ...“ „Und in was?“, nuschelte Einar, gedämpft durch das Kissen, während Anders ihm etwas unbeholfen wirkend über den Rücken strich und dann seufzte, „Du bist ein guter Schütze … Und bist toll im Basteln von Geburtstagskarten ...“ „Da war ich fünf!“, warf Einar halbherzig an, während er sich nun wieder hoch stemmte, um seinen Zwilling wütend anzufunkeln, „Und, Mama hat mir dabei geholfen, weil ich keine Lust zum Basteln hatte!“ Anders schien allerdings wenig beeindruckt zu sein, sondern zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Es ist nicht gerade leicht, deine Vorzüge aufzuzählen ...“   
„Er meint, zu lügen.“, übersetzte Rasmus grinsend und wich dann geschickt dem Kissen aus, das sein kleiner Bruder nach ihm geworfen hatte, „Du warst auch schon mal treffsicherer … Hat deine Inge was damit zu tun?“ „INGRID!“, mit nun jetzt roten Wangen, griff Einar nun nach einem weiteren Wurfgeschoss, fiel dann aber beinahe vom Bett, als Anders sich auf ihn warf und ihm die blaue Plüschente förmlich aus den Händen riss, „Nicht And!“  
„Na warte!“, Einar stürzte sich nun seinerseits auf seinen Zwilling und bald hatte der Ältere es auch wieder geschafft die Oberhand zu gewinnen und kitzelte nun Anders. „Ach, wie niedlich … Teenagerhormone bei der Arbeit.“, kommentierte Rasmus grinsend das Verhalten der jüngeren Zwillingsbrüder, erntete aber einen mahnenden Ellenbogenstoß in die Seite, bevor der Turner ihn aus dem Zimmer zog, „Teenager brauchen ihre Privatsphäre ...“


End file.
